Percy Jackson Trapped in YuGiOh: Capsule Monsters
by J.M.Weezy
Summary: This is a side story to Percy Jackson Trapped in YuGiOh I hope you all like it, it's in two parts. It's based on the real movie Capsule Monsters, just with fem!Percy in it! Enjoy


**Alright, so no one goes nuts on me, this IS a real movie. It is called Yu-Gi-Oh Capsule Monsters. I do not know who made it or who owns it, but it certainly not me! DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! Okay, mini explanation. This is basically a side story for those people who have read and loved my most popular story, Percy Jackson Trapped in YuGiOh. This is kinda in 3rd Person POV, but whatever. You'll understand when you start reading. This has Fem!Percy in it, don't like, don't read. Anyway, hope you enjoy Capsule Monsters Part 1 - J.J.**

* * *

**Yugi's Dream**

_Yugi walked in a dark, foggy, and ominous temple, curiously. "What is this place?" He wondered. "Hello?" It echoed all around him, making him more curious._

_Then a couple of pillars broke and Yugi yelped, stepping back in surprise. Gathering his courage, Yugi shouted bravely, "Hey, whose there?!"_

_Suddenly, a good friend of Yugi's, though given his darker half of himself, appeared, clinching his jaw together in frustration._

_"Hey, Pharaoh!" Yugi called, a bit relieved. "Is that you? Where are we? And what's with the weird outfit?" Speaking of the outfit, the pharaoh - Yami - was wearing his and Yugi's normal attire, the Domino High school uniform, just with a slight change. He had on a golden vest, a really unusual, odd-looking vest._

_Yami threw a hand out, silently telling him not to come closer. "This isn't the best time for questions." Yami informed, his tone commanding and deep. As it should be, being a 5,000 year-old Pharaoh of Egypt and all._

_Both of the guys looked up to see a monster, completely black expect for its red eyes, mouth and claws. The monster also had four arms and wings on it's back._

_One of the arms shot out to snatch Yami, who dodged out of the way just in time. When the monster missed its t__target, it let out a poisonous, black gas. Yugi let out a yelp when the gas clouded around him and then he heard Yami, his dark, let out a similar ye________________lp._

_"Run while you can!" Yami shouted, yelling out in pain as the gas wrapped around him and picked him up._

_Yugi didn't do that. "Hey! Let go of my friend!" He yelled._

_"Your friend belongs to me now!" The monster sneered._

_Yugi gasped, stepping back, and glared at the monster. "And just who are you?!"_

_The monster chuckled. "It will all be clear in good time, just as soon as you join the game that is."_

_"What game?!" Yugi shouted as the monster began to retreat, laughing, and Yami still in its clutches. "Hey!"_

* * *

Yugi rolled out of his bed, exclaiming loudly, and landing on the ground with a groan of pain. "These nightmares are beginning to be a pain," He rubbed his sore lower back. "literally."

At that moment, a familiar raven black, also messy which will never change, haired girl with sea-green eyes burst into the room. "Hey!" She rushed over to him, kneeling beside him, and tilted his up his head up with her hand so their eyes would meet - violet to sea-green. "Are you okay, Yugi?" She asked, scanning him over for any injuries.

Yugi chuckled weakly. "Yeah," he said, smiling at his girlfriend. "I'm fine, Percy."

The girl, Percy or Percy Jackson, sighed in relief, sitting on her knees in front of him and kissed his cheek, which he did back in return happily. Then something caught her eye, the Millennium Puzzle was glowing and dimming itself, then repeating the process. As if it was trying to get either Percy's or Yugi's attention, or maybe both. "Uh, you see that too, right?" She spoke slowly, eyeing the puzzle warily. Surely Yami wasn't doing this..

"Yeah," He answered, staring at his puzzle. "What's up with my Millennium Puzzle?"

Percy raised her hands up in the air in mock surrender. "Don't ask me!"

* * *

Yugi and Percy both exited the Game Shop to go to school, their hands laced together as usual, when Yugi suddenly stopped. Percy turned to him confused to see him looking at the 'closed' sign on the Game Shop's door.

Percy furrowed hey eyebrows together in confusion. "Um.."

"He should have come home last night." Yugi muttered, squeezing her hand in worry.

**Flashback**

_Grandpa finished tieing his shoes, chiming to Yugi, "I'll see you next week!"_

_Yugi blinked. "Where are you off to?" He asked, just as Percy walked into the room, kissing Yugi's cheek in greeting, making him blush lightly. He would always blush if she kissed him, wither on the cheek or the lips, in front of people._

_"Oh, right," Grandpa said, looking at them. "I'm going on a secret expedition!"_

_Percy blinked at him, a bit shocked. "You never told us anything about that!"_

_Grandpa winked at her. "That's what makes it a secret!"_

**Flashback end**

Percy bit her lip, beginning to worry herself. "Wasn't his flight supposed to get in last night?" She asked.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah.."

* * *

"Just give the wheel a spin and win an exotic trip for five to India!" The woman smiled, at the raffle Joey passed on his way to school.

Joey clutched the money in his hands and put in on the table, smirking at the lady with a confident gleam in his brown eyes and commented, "Around these parts, people call my 'Lucky Left Arm'."

Joey raised his hand in the air and rolled up his uniform jacket sleeve and grabbed the arm on the wheel. "Uh, that's your right arm, sir." The woman smiled, laughter in her eyes.

"I know that."

* * *

Percy sat in her chair, which was right next to Yugi's, and leaned her head on his shoulder, tired.

Yugi smiled down at her, kissing her forehead tenderly, making her blush lightly while waiting for Tea to play her monster.

Yugi and Tea were playing a new board game, Capsule Monsters before school started.

Now, usually, Percy would be playing a game with Yugi and Tea would be watching, but today Percy was just tired so her and Tea were.. switching roles, I guess you could say.

"I'll play.. this capsule." Tea decided, lifting up the cover and revealing Happy Lover. Tea picked him up and let out a: "Awe, isn't he so cute?"

Yugi removed his cover, revealing Celtic Guardian. "You're supposed to play your strongest monsters, not your cutest ones, Tea." Yugi chided, making Percy laugh.

Tea admired her Happy Lover a few moments more before putting it down. "So, I assume that means your little soldier guy is going to fight my little flying guy?" She asked.

Yugi nodded and held up a finger. "But, trust me Tea, there is a lot more to this board game than just battling monsters." He replied. "The main goal is to capture your opponent's symbol game piece."-Yugi pointed to Tea's sword of ice piece.-"And, to do that, you need a really strong offensive strategy."

Tea nodded. "Got it, but cute monsters never hurt."

"Hey, what up, dudes?" Tristan's voice rang out, making Percy lift her head up and turn around and the others looked to see Tristan as well.

"Hey, how's it going, Tristan?" Yugi greeted, and Tristan flashed a peace sigh, walking up to stand next to Yugi with his school bag over his shoulder.

"Feel like taking my place before I get my butt kicked?" Tea asked, smiling.

Tristan walked forward and picked up Yugi's Celtic Guardian, inspecting it. "So, this is that capsule game you were telling me about?"-he put down the game piece and shook his head, sending a smirk to Percy.-"Nah, I'm not the one supposed to be playing, that's Percy's job." He teased, making her glare at him a little, making him smile at her like she was his little sister he loved to tease constantly.

Joey burst into the room, holding four tickets he won at a raffle on the way to school, and jumped in front of them, hopping from foot onto the other, beyond happy. "Oh, yeah! Whose the man?!" He shouted, still jumping oddly.**_  
_**

Tristan looked at him strangely "Why don't you get a hall pass so you can go to the little boy's room before you have an accident." He said, raising an eyebrow, eyeing Joey's.. body movements.

"You'll never guess what I have in my hand!" Joey said, his smile wide.

Tea stood up and patted his shoulder saying, "Before you pop a blood vessel, take a deep breath."-Joey took a deep breath, as he was told to do.-"And exhaule."-Joey did.-"Now, hold your breath and you'll be back to your old self in no time!"-Joey began holding his breath and quickly turned red, and struggled to hold his breath in.-"Keep holding!"

Joey let out the air he was holding in and whipped around, glaring at Tea. "Are you crazy?!" He shouted, annoyed.

Percy and Tea laughed while Yugi chuckled silently. "That's the Joey I know." Tea smiled.

Joey looked surprised by that before recovering with a smirk, he held up the tickets he won. "Better be nice! If you want these four tickets to paradise, that is!"

* * *

Joey, still happy, walked down the sidewalk with his idiotic grin and his feet spread apart and high in the air with each step. It was an.. interesting sight. Tristan walked beside him, looking at him strangely still.

Behind them, was Tea on the far left, then Yugi, and finally Percy. Yugi had his arm wrapped around Percy's waist to show that she was his, so that her 'admirers' would back off. Like it ever worked (sarcasm). But, despite that reason, Yugi still loved to have her that close and Percy didn't mind one bit, in fact, she loved it just as much as he does.

"Do you have to walk like a freak?" Tristan asked, exasperated by Joey. "I know your excited by winning this trip, but it's a little embarrassing."

Joey ran ahead and turned around in front of them, making them all stop because Joey stopped. "You're the one who should be embarrassed for not thanking me!" Joey retorted.

Yugi gave an adorable, closed-eyed smile. "You're right," Yugi said. "Thanks a lot, Joey!"

Joey held his fist out towards Tristan. "And do you have anything to say to me, Tristan?" Joey challenged.

Tristan hooked his arm around Joey's. "Yeah, I call dibs on the isle seat!"

Yugi smiled and looked at Tea. "Should be fun, right Tea?"

"I guess." She answered, then looked away, becoming lost in her own thoughts. _For some reason I have a weird feeling about this trip_, Tea thought to herself, _every time the five of us go somewhere, we end up in some kind of trouble. For once, I just want this to be normal. No magic. No pharaohs-_

"Uh, Tea?"

Tea snapped out of it and looked at Yugi, well expecting Yugi, but it was actually Yami. Her shocked and nervous look was priceless!

"O-Oh! H-Hey, Pharaoh!" She greeted, stuttering.

Percy buried her face in Yami's shoulder to keep from laughing.

"Ready to do this?" Yami grinned, holding up a thumbs up, making Percy's struggle to keep her laughter harder.

Tea laughed nervously, nodding in agreement.

Percy removed her face from Yami's shoulder, taking in a couple of deep breaths, calming down.

Yami looked down at Percy, smiling down at her. Percy smiled back up at him, a closed-eyed smile, kind of like the one Yugi did a couple of minutes ago. Yami leaned down and kissed her on the lips gently. Percy returned the kiss eagerly, making her cheeks tint a light pink. Yami pulled away and kissed her on the cheek, making her cheeks darken and him chuckle when he saw her darkening blush.

"Up high!" Joey and Tristan said in unison, making them all look at them as they gave each other a high-five, and then hooking an arm around each others necks. Then they began singing as they walked. "We're going on vacation~ Time for relaxation~ No more aggravation~.."

"Well," Tea commented, placing a hand on her hip. "At least it will be entertaining."

Then, Tea, Yami and Percy began following behind Joey and Tristan, after they finally stopped their song.

"So, Tristan, you made the reservations, right?" Joey asked, turning his head toward Tristan.

Tristan widened his eyes, whipping his head toward Joey. "What?!"

"Just kiddin'!"

* * *

An airplane flew over as it left the airport, and Yugi, Percy, Tea and Tristan walked out of the airport, rolling or carrying their bags.

Percy messed with the strap of the bag that hung on her shoulder, which was her carry on bag that contained her Nectar, Ambrosia, a First Aid Kit, and other little things, like Drachma and a few bronze daggers, and her was rolling her suitcase by her side. It was hard to get past the security definitely, but it took a lot of Mist, but it was worth it. Percy glanced down at her turquoise t-shirt, ripped jeans (with Riptide in the front right pocket), sliver tennis shoes, and her regular jean jacket.

Tea straightened her dark pink jacket that went with her dark red purse and was over her light green shirt, with a beige belt and neck tie, an emerald-green skirt and boots. She rolled her bags behind her and straightened her posture while looking for the plane they were supposed to be getting on to go to India.

Yugi was wearing a dark purple jacket, a black t-shirt underneath, his usual choker, and dark blue jeans. He was also carrying his bag.

Tristan was wearing a white t-shirt, dark blue jeans like Yugi's and a navy blue jacket over his shirt and carrying his suitcase by his side.

"Hey, slow down. It's not a race, you know." Joey said, making all four of them turn their heads to see him.

Joey was out of breath, really bad. He was wearing basically the opposite colors of Tristan's top half. Joey wore a white/beige jacket with the collar folded, and a long sleeve black t-shirt underneath and regular blue jeans. Also, he had about a four giants bags, made into one giant bag, on his back, making him hunch over from all the weight. Percy was tempted to help him a little, but resisted.

"Who told you to pack everything you own for a six day trip?" Tea asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"A boyscoutt always comes prepared," Joey replied, his breath a bit heavy still but reducing to normal breathing speed. "You never know what we may need out there!"

Percy raised an eyebrow, placing her suitcase down and crossed her arms. "I have a feeling I'm going to regret asking this," Percy started, shaking her head. "but what did you bring, Blondey?"

Joey put a hand to his chin and put on his thinking face. "Hmm, well, my ironing board, hair dryer-"

Yugi and Percy laughed and Tea giggled, commenting, "You're worse than me!"

"If I had to guess," A voice rang out, making them all look at a man coming up to them in a uniform, smiling. "I'd say your are the lucky five prize winners, right?"-They all nodded at him.-"Just follow me!"

They all grabbed their suitcases and Tristan commented to Joey, "Try to see if you can keep up this time!"

"Here we go!" Yugi smiled, and kissed Percy on the cheek, grabbing her hand while lacing their fingers and following after the others.

"Hey, wait for me!" Joey cried, running after them. "I'm the prize winner!"

They walked up to a mini, but good-sized, plane. "Dude, we get our own personal plane!" Tristan grinned.

The man, who they learned was their pilot, unfolded the stairs and gestured to them, smiling and saying, "Next stop, India."

Joey and Tristan quickly got on singing their "We're going on vacation~" song, and Tea quickly followed.

Percy swallowed, looking at the plane uneasily. Even though she knew Zeus, her uncle, couldn't harm in this world, didn't mean she had to like flying.

Yugi squeezed her hand reassuringly and pulled her into the plane, helping her on gently.

Percy quickly boarded and sat in the second row of seats next to the window while Yugi sat next to her. He smiled and leaned forward, pecking her on the lips, making them both blush. Joey, seeing this, chuckled at them and nudged Tea to see, who giggled. Tristan saw as well, but shared an amused look with the rest of them, chuckling under his breath.

Soon, the plane took off and Percy was gripping the seat's arm rests and one of Yugi's hand like it was her life line, and in her mind, it was. Gods, she hated flying.

A couple of hours later, and when Percy was finally relaxed, the pilot turned around and said, "We're almost there, kids!"

They all began the left side of the plane because Tea commented, "Awesome! There's nothing but nature for miles! Think we could buggy jump over that river, guys?"

Percy perked up at the sound at being even near water, she wanted to get on the ground and near her territory as soon as possible.

"Sure, why not?" Yugi answered, squeezing Percy's hand gently, which she did back.

Tristan was focusing his camera to take a picture and it was almost perfect when the plane suddenly dipped, like turbulence. "Hey," Tristan huffed. "You messed up my photo, man!"

The pilot turned them. "We are experiencing some minor engine trouble, so please stay in your seats, keep your seat belts fastened, and don't panic."

Que, everyone letting out a screams, Percy not really screaming, just really tense. She gripped the arm rests, she let go of Yugi's hand because she knew if she would continue holding it she would end up breaking it, until her hands were white and they felt like they were glued to the arm rests.

"Heads between your knees!" Joey cried, panicking.

Then, the engine stopped working completely and the plane started to fall downwards. The pilot picked up the radio and shouted in it, "Mayday! Mayday! Our engine's are down!"

Percy gripped her carry on bag from under the seat and clutched it to her chest. Ambrosia, Nectar, Central Bronze daggers, and her Drachma. Focus on anything else! Percy cried in her mind as the plane skimmed over a tree tops, making everything bumpy. What else could focus one when a plane's freaking crashing?! She shouted back in her head, closing her eyes tightly.

Then the plane crashed into the river and instantly Percy felt a bit calmer, feeling the familiar rush of energy and power come over her. This, the plane crashing, was definitely not what she meant by wanting to be near her element and her territory as soon as possible.

* * *

Joey fell backwards on a rock and groaned. "I lost all my stuff." He complained.

Tristan saw on the river bank. "That was enough excitement to last the whole trip."

Percy dipped her hand into the water, watching it ripple away and trail up her arm. She smiled slightly and pulled her hand out, smirking as it came out completely dry.

Tea jogged up to the gang, stopping next to Percy. "The pilot sent a distress signal but he said it might take a while before help arrives." She informed.

Joey stood up, smiling a little. "I don't know about you," Joey said, glancing at everyone. "But I'm not wasting my free trip by just waiting for some rescue team."

Tristan walked up to him, nodding in agreement. "I'm with you, dude." Tristan said. "So let's check this place out!"

"Later!" Joey shouted as they ran into the forest.

"Wait!" Yugi shouted. "We don't know the first thing about this place, guys!"

Tea gripped her purse in annoyance. "Oh, right as if being totally clueless has ever stopped those knuckleheads before?"

Percy nodded her head. "Fair point."

And that's how all five of them began walking the through knee/waist-high grass in a jungle.

"So," Tea said. "am I the only one who thinks that wandering aimlessly through an unknown jungle probably filled with a bunch of wild, man-eating animals is a _bad_ idea?"

Joey made a closed-eyed smile of reassurance. "Nah," Joey said. "they are more afraid of us than we are of them."

Suddenly, Tristan yelled/screamed out in panick and Joey shouted, "Please don't tell me it's a wild, man-eating animal!" Que sweatdrops from Tea and Percy.

"It's not a wild animal," Tristan answered, turning to them. "it's a person!"

The five of them ran to the unconscious person and kneeled beside and/or in front of him. "Is he okay?" Tea asked.

"I'm sure he has seen better days." Tristan answered, setting him upwards with Joey's help.

Percy rolled her eyes. "I think she meant does he have a pulse!" She snapped, moving his head and checking his neck for a pulse, which she found. "He has one, thank gods."

It was then the guy groaned, twitching a little. He was waking up.

* * *

The man, now conscious, drank the all the water from the water bottle that Tea gave him in a couple of seconds.

"Someone was thirsty." Tristan commented as the man screwed on the lid.

"Are you feeling better now?" Tea asked, gently.

The man handed the water bottle back. "Much better in fact," He answered. "I'm quite lucky you all came along."

A bandana fell out of his jacket and Yugi picked it up, smiling at him. "Here you go!" He said, then blinked, noticing that it looked like his grandfather's bandana. "My Grandpa has the same bandana."

The man shot forwards and grabbed Yugi by the shoulders, making Percy twitch and reach instantly for Riptide. "Wait, are you Dr. Moto's grandson?!" He asked, his voice raised.

Yugi blinked. Twice. "As a matter of fact, yes." Yugi answered. "Is my Grandpa okay?"

The man cleared his throat. "He's, uh.. Now, how shall I put this?" He mumbled, releasing Yugi making Percy relax slightly. "Dr. Moto is a collage of mine and on the latest expedition together, he disappeared."

The gang gasped, even Percy, she was too shocked. The man stood up and said, "My name is Doctor Alex Brisbane (sp?) and your grandfather is my archaeological mentor and is one of my dearest companions. Now, come, and I'll show you where I last saw him."

The gang walked behind Dr. Brisbane, following him, to the edge of a cliff when he announced, "There it is. The reason your grandfather and I came here."

The gang looked around him to see a pyramid. An actual pyramid, like the ones in Egypt. "Call me crazy," Tristan said, blinking at the pyramid. "but aren't pyramids usually in Egypt?"

"Yeah," Joey agreed. "What's the story, Doc?"

"Well," Dr. Brisbane said, as they walked down a brick pathway that led directly into the pyramid. "If my theory is correct, this is the legendary Pyramid of Alexander."

"I'm going to need a little bit more info," Joey said, raising an eyebrow. "For starters, whose this Alexander guy?"

"Alexander the Great, of course." Dr. Brisbane answered, and Percy rolled her eyes. "About 2,000 years ago, he was the leader of the greatest empire ever known."-Percy narrowed her eyes.-"This masterful warrior and brilliant strategist, conquered nation after nation. At one point of history, he controlled Egypt - making him one of the great pharaohs."

Percy clenched her jaw slightly. "It sounds like you really admire this guy." Percy commented, tilting her head up in suspicion.

Dr. Brisbane chuckled nervously. "Yes, well, I've studied him quite a bit and learned to respect him." He answered.

"Oh, I guess that explains the whole pyramid thing." Joey commented.

"But it doesn't explain why it was built a hundred of thousands miles away from Egypt." Tea retorted.

Dr. Brisbane turned to her. "Indeed, and it was that very mystery that led Yugi's grandfather and I halfway across the world in search of its origins." He said. "And when we entered its walls, well only one of us emerged safely."

Yugi narrowed his eyes. "So, Grandpa's still in there?"

"Yes," Dr. Brisbane replied. "now if you would please follow me, I show you the place I saw him."

Yugi nodded.

Inside the pyramid, Joey and Dr. Brisbane had there flashlights out to light up the path ahead and Dr. Brisbane warned, "Everybody stay close, we must stay together as a group."

"Some trip this turned out to be." Joey grumbled.

"Well you can't say it's boring, right?" Tristan shot back at him.

Suddenly, Joey stepped on a plate and spikes shot upwards, almost skewering him. Joey let out a yelp and jumped backwards.

"Are you alright?" Yugi asked, while Percy squeezed his hand in worry, not liking this pyramid more and more.

Dr. Brisbane, completely calm and unsurprised, commented, "Did I forget to mention? They are dangerous traps at every turn."

"Really? Could have fooled me!" Joey shouted.

* * *

The scene changed to another part of the pyramid where the six were sliding on the side of the stairs, their backs pressed against the wall.

"Careful," Dr. Brisbane warned. "Touch the stairs and they'll collapse."

"Can't we ever hang out like normal kids?" Joey complained.

* * *

The scene changed once again to another part of the pyramid where they were spikes, sharp to the touch, on the bottom and the six scaling the edge because the strip was too narrow for their feet so they slid along by their hands.

"Okay," Joey grunted. "this isn't what I meant by hanging out."

* * *

Finally, they came to a normal, Egyptian room, that was trapless, and Dr. Brisbane looked a bit sad and guilty. "This is the last place I saw your grandfather, Yugi." He said.

Percy stepped forward, squeezing Yugi's hand, which he did back. "Grandpa, are you in here?!" She called loudly, it echoing around them.

"Mr. Moto?!" Tea tried.

Dr. Brisbane sighed. "It's no use my friends," He said. "I did that for hours and there was no reply."

"Did you see him disappear?" Yugi asked, a bit quieter than usual, making Percy squeeze his hand again, which he returned, a bit weaker than before.

"No," Dr. Brisbane said. "we split up. I can to a lock door and couldn't proceed any further, so I came back down to rejoin Dr. Moto. However, when I came back down, my collage was no where to been seen. Just then, I noticed a stairwell leading below. I followed it down one level and when I came to the bottom all I found was Dr. Moto's headband. And just like that, he was gone. Yugi, it seems like your grandfather has evaporated into thin air."

The others gasped and Percy narrowed her eyes, she was about to say something to him but Joey beat her to the punch. "Look," Joey said, clinching a fist. "I may not have a college degree yet, but I know this much, people don't just vanish into thin air."

"Joey's right," Tea agreed. "he must be here somewhere."

"Agreed." Tristan nodded.

"Let's go." Yugi ordered, his voice and eyes full of determination, making Percy smile at him.

So, the six went down said stairwell and all of the gang, including Percy, gasped when they came to the room it led to. It was huge.

"Hey, Doc?" Tristan said. "Did you forget to mention there's a room the size of Cleveland down here?"

"And check out the floor," Tea said, eyeing the floor. "it looks like a map or something."

"Yeah," Yugi agreed. "but of what?"

Percy jumped when she noticed Yami's transparent form on the other side of Yugi and held her chest where he heart was to slow the beating. Gods, did he always have to do that?

"I wonder if Mr. Moto found this room before he disappeared." Tea mused, out loud.

"It's definitely big enough to get lost in."

Percy let go of Yugi's and turned to them, a bit impatient now. "Then let's start looking!"

"I agree with Shorty," Joey commented. "Let's stop standing around and get to work!"

Then, Percy and Joey, both raced down the stairs - ignoring Yugi's protests - and tried to run across the map/floor. Key word: tried. One Percy stepped on a jungle type tiling and Joey stepped on what looked like a mountain, the tiles began to glow

Percy and Joey both froze and Joey should out: "Eh?! What's going on?!" while Percy let out a: "What the Hades?!" before they both glowed bright and fell - _literally fell_ - into the tile, almost like vanishing into thin air.

"Look," Yugi shouted as the tile began to dim, Percy and Joey no where in sight. "They're gone!"

"**Joey, Percy, no**!" Tristan and Tea shouted in unison.

"Where'd they go?!" Tea shouted as Yugi, Tea and Tristan ran down to the map/floor, stopping right in front of it.

"I guess the same place Yugi's Gramps went!" Tristan said.

"And where's that?" Tea asked, her voice quieting.

Yugi got down on one knee, noticing something. "What is it, Yuge?" Tristan asked, noticing Yugi's movement.

Yugi pointed at the tiles that Percy and Joey stepped on. "The tile Joey stepped on looks like a mountain."

Tea pointed at the tile Percy stepped on. "And that's the one Percy stepped on, it looks like a jungle!"

Tristan looked on the other side of the map. "And there's a desert all the way back there."

"A map with different land types," Yugi mumbled. "where have I seen this before."

"Well," Dr. Brisbane said, walking up behind them. "according to my research, this pyramid is supposed to contain some kind of ancient game."

Yugi nodded slightly and stood up, looking at his friends. "Alright guys, I have no choice." Yugi said. "I have to go in there and rescue Percy, Joey and Grandpa."

Dr. Brisbane stepped forward. "You can't mean you are going to step on that map!"

"I need to," Yugi insisted.

"And so do I." Tea said, pointing at herself.

"Me three." Tristan agreed, making Yugi look him.

Yugi looked down, smiling a bit sheepishly. "Thanks a lot," Yugi said. "but I've been leading you guys into danger week after week for way too long. You should just-"

"-Look," Tea interrupted, placing a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "you've got to stop talking us out of helping you."

"She's right," Tristan smiled. "it's getting real old and it never works. Now, let's go!"

Tea and Tristan both grabbed one of Yugi's arms, pulling him to the map, making him exclaim loudly in surprise. They all stepped on the tile Percy stepped on, screaming as they fell into it as well.

* * *

Tea, Tristan and Yugi screamed loudly as they fell from the sky and landed on the forest ground with loud, painful groans.

"Where are we?" Tea asked, rubbing her sore behind.

"Looks like we are back in the forest again." Tristan answered, rubbing his head.

Tea then noticed a thing that was strapped onto the arms and blinked. "Hey, where did this thing come from?" She wondered.

Tristan looked at his. "I've got one too." He answered, then yelped when he saw the belt the was wearing, which everyone else got as well. "And what's with the freaky belts?!"

Yugi looked at his device. "Huh, guess we'll find out." He mumbled, standing up.

Soon, the three began walking in a random direction of the forest. "Grandpa?!" Yugi called.

"Joey?!" Tristan shouted, his hand cupping around his mouth like the others.

"Percy?!" Tea yelled. "Are you guys out there?!"

The trio stopped walking and Tristan commented, "So, I think we actually need a plan other than just yelling out their names."

"Maybe we should look for clues or something?" Tea suggested.

Yugi then noticed something. "Like that?" He asked, kneeling down in front of a rock, that had an odd shape design on it.

"Huh?" Tea mumbled, looking at Yugi. "What did you find, Yugi?"

"I'm not sure," Yugi answered, pointing at the rock. "but they're everywhere."

"Hey," Tea said, surprised at seeing all the rocks around them. "You're right!"

"Well, they must have been put here for a reason." Tristan muttered.

Yugi, with a transparent Yami next to him inspecting the rock, reached out to touch the rock when Tristan said, "Wait!"-the other two looked at him shocked.-"I hear something, guys."-he got down on the ground and pressed his ear against it, listening.-"It's getting closer."

Tea cupped her ear. "I don't hear it." She said.

"Neither do I, Tristan." Yugi said, looking at him.

Tristan got up. "Maybe it's nothing."

Then, three giant rolly pollys came out, with blood red eyes and they began bouncing towards them, hoping to crush the trio. The trio let out a yelps and Yugi shouted, "It's definitely not nothing!"

"Let's go!" Tristan shouted, pulling Tea and Yugi with him to run the other way.

"I recognize those things!" Yugi shouted, looking back. "They're from the Capsule Monsters board game!"

The trio suddenly stopped when a giant praying mantis, with metal arms, jumped in front of them. "That looks familiar too." Yugi mumbled.

"Let's not stay and remise!" Tristan shouted, diving another way, pulling Tea with him as the mantis made a slice towards them.

"Yugi!" Tea shouted, as they got spilt up.

"Tea! Tristan!" Yugi shouted back as the praying mantis chased after him.

* * *

From a cliff on a mountain, Joey was visible, hearing the echo of Yugi's panicked yell. "Wait a sec," Joey mumbled to himself. "That sounds Yugi."-he cupped his hands around his mouth.-"YUGI! YOU OUT THERE?!"

It was at the moment, a bird, monster thing grabbed Joey by the shoulders and lifted him into the air.

"Hey! Put me down!" Joey shouted.

* * *

Percy, still in the woods, froze when she heard the echoing of Yugi's panicked yell. She felt her adrenaline begin to pump as she raced through the trees, bringing out Riptide and uncapping it one swift motion. She hoped and ducked over limbs in a random direction she thought she heard the echo come from.

"YUGI?!" She screamed, coming into a clearing with no signs of anyone anywhere. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" No response, now she was beyond worried. She sprinted straight ahead of her, following her gut feeling, into the woods, ducking and hoping over branches and limbs once again.

* * *

Tea and Tristan sprinted as fast as they could to get away from the killer rolly pollys and Tristan shouted to Tea, "Hurry! They're gaining on us!"

* * *

The killer praying mantis sliced a clean cut all the way through a tree truck, making it slide off as it chased after Yugi. Yugi glanced behind him to see the giant bug gaining on him, then glanced around him to see a river.

Getting an idea, as soon as the mantis took a swing at Yugi, he dived straight into the lake, effectly avoided the hit.

* * *

The bouncing, killer rolly pollys still continued to chase Tea and Tristan and Tea shouted, "I've never been a big fan of bugs, and this is definitely not helping!"

Up ahead, Tristan saw a cave and cried out, "Hey, duck in that cave!"

"Who knows what's in there?!" Tea screamed.

"It can't be much worse than what's out here, right?" Tristan shouted back.

Tea nodded frantically, tears in her eyes. "Mm-hmm! Mm-hmm!"

Tea literally dived into the cave while Tristan slide into it like a baseball player, shouting: "Safe!"

"Not really!" Tea screamed as they slide down a tunnel and landed head first into the sand on a beach.

Tristan pulled his out head out with ease. "I think the coast is clear."

After many shouts and mumbles of frustration, Tea finally managed to pull her head out of the sand. "Hey, speaking of the coast," Tea said, looking around, noticing their surroundings. "how did we end up on a beach?"

"Why? You want to grab a board and hang ten?" Tristan asked sarcastically.

Tea, looking behind them after hearing some mumbles, yelped. Tristan turned to her, raising an eyebrow. "I take it you're not a surfing fan?"

"Tristan," Tea whispered, her voice going up a pitch while pointing at the two little monsters stuck in the sand. "we got company."

Tristan sweatdropped slightly. "Should we run or help them out?" He questioned, as they both stood up.

Finally, the monsters were able to pop their heads out of the sand and Tea gasped, recognizing one of them. "Hey!" She said. "I know you!"

"Friend of yours?" Tristan asked.

Tea nodded. "It's that monster from the board game. Isn't he cute?" She smiled.

"Sure," Tristan agreed before looking at the other monster. "but the stubby, mutant lizard? Not so much."

The monster, known as Thunder Kid, got depressed lines.

* * *

"Tea? Tristan?" Yugi called as he walked through the forest.

There was red eyes in the trees, revealing the killer praying mantis, trying to sneak up on Yugi. "Are you guys out there? Hello?" Yugi called, then whipped around hearing a snap of a twig. He gasped, stumbling back as he saw the monster. "Nice mantis?" He swallowed.

Then the monster brought down its arms made of razor sharp blade and Yugi screamed. Then Millennium Puzzle glowed and Yami took control, jumping out of the way just in time, pushing him self away by bouncing off one of those rocks.

The rock glowed brightly and Celtic Guardian appeared. "Celtic Guardian?" Yami asked, shocked. "Is that you?"

The monster raised it's sword as the mantis attacked again, blocking the mantis' attack. The mantis and Celtic Guardian charged at each other at the same time, cancelling each other's attacks out.

As the two monsters went back and forth, Yami thought : _Why is this all so familiar?_ Then he had a flashback of Yugi playing Capsule Monsters with Tea.

"That board game? Can this be?" Yami muttered, staring at the fight as Celtic Guardian slashed through the mantis, making it burst into pieces.

Celtic Guardian turned to Yami and kneeled, then turned into a bright green light, going straight into that device on his arm. Yami let out a yell in surprise and held his arm as the light went completely inside. The back popped open and a little capsule came out, just like the ones from the Capsule Monsters board game.

Yami picked up the capsule from the ground and looked at it. "Wow," He muttered. "I was right, I don't know how or why, but we've entered the game of Capsule Monsters!"

* * *

In the air, with Joey and the crow like monster. "Hey, Bird Brain!" Joey shouted. "Let me go and I won't eat your cousin for Thanksgiving!"-He squirmed in the monsters talons, then noticed the fall.-"Actually, I'm going to take that back, whatever you do, don't let me go!" The last part was stretched out considering the monster let him fall.

Joey yelled out in panick as he fell and landed in a nest with a groan of pain. He shook his fist at the monster. "You're lucky you're up there, pal!" He shouted, angrily.

Then chirping caught his attention. Joey turned around quickly to see three little baby versions of the crow like monster that dropped him into the nest. "Uh, hey, fellas." Joey greeted, nervously. "I'm an old friend of your mommy's and, uh, I dropped in to say hi!"-He reached a hand out to pat the middle one.-"You can call me Uncle Joey!"

The bird/monster reacted and bit down on Joey's hand, making him yelp in pain and jump backwards. Joey blew on his hand until the pain numbed a little and the three little birds advanced. Joey moved back instinctly. "Can we talk about this?" He pleaded, not wanting to be eaten. "I come in peace?"

The middle bird jumped to pounce on him when Joey leaned too far back and fell out of the nest. He run upside down and tried to fly as he was falling and ended up in another nest. Joey widened his eyes, gulping a little as the bird monster babies in that nest began to crow as well, hungry. The other three from the last nest flew downwards, aiming for the nest Joey was in.

Joey hopped out of that nest, exclaiming, "See ya! Wouldn't want to be ya!"-He soon fell into another nest and looked around.-"Hey, have we met before?"-He blinked.-"Don't answer that."

Joey jumped out of that nest and began free-falling once again, mumbling, "I can't wait to see whose on the next cliff."-Then Joey looked down, realizing there wasn't another cliff.-"There is no next cliff!"-He began trying, key word: trying, to run in the air, swim in the air and finally landed on a branch.

Though, it wasn't the most pleasant landing considering Joey is a guy and he landed on the branch with a leg on either side. Joey let out a groan, holding onto the branch for dear life.

Then he noticed on of those rocks that was wobbling and was one of those rocks Yugi found and muttered, "A wobbly rock, great."

The rock wobbled onto its side and rolled downward on the branch until it smacked Joey in the face, making Joey let go of the branch. In pure desperation, Joey hugged the rock as he free fell.

A bright light appeared as the rock broke and a familiar monster appeared before Joey, Baby Dragon.

"No way." Joey said, his eyes wide.

Soon, Joey sat on the back on Baby Dragon as they flew into the air and Joey whooped happily. He looked down at his monster. "Baby Dragon, I don't know where you came from." He said, and rubbed the top of Baby Dragon's head. "But, you saved my life, pal."

Then there was screeching behind them and Joey looked behind him, scared. "Ah, man!" Joey groaned. "Make that 'you almost saved my life'!" Baby Dragon made a cute little noise in response.

"Alright," Joey said as they turned around. "Time to deep fry a few chickens! Show time!"-It was then Joey actually realized how many bird monsters there were.-"I guess Tweety has more friends than I thought. Okay, plan B: Run for your life!"

Joey quickly turned around and they started to fly away from the bird monsters, who were quickly catching up. "Don't you have a hyper speed?!" Joey shouted as one was getting really close. Poor Baby Dragon looked like he was going as fast as he could. Then Joey noticed a valley with a narrow hole and got in an idea. "You see that hole down there? Let's duck in. Full speed ahead!"-Baby Dragon cooed in response and Joey rubbed his head.-"We'll lose these turkeys in no time."

They ducked down into the valley making very sharp turns, which Joey made scared noises at each time, and the bird monsters were still following.

Then they came to a very narrow tunnel and Joey swallowed. "It's a tight squeeze, here it goes." Then entered the tunnel and Baby Dragon had to turn sideways as he flew to keep going and Joey ducked down, closing his eyes.

A few of the bird monsters jumped out of the way at the sharp turns but the others kept chasing, soon Baby Dragon and Joey came out of the tunnel flying into the sky while more and more bird monsters squeezed into the opening, getting themselves trapped within it.

Joey whooped happily. "I'll take those stuffed turkeys to go!" He cheered, then smiled down at Baby Dragon. "You know, we make a pretty good team."

Baby Dragon cooed happily as they flew through the air.

* * *

Tea and Tristan looked at the monsters that were across from them. "So, let me get this straight," Tea said. "you're telling me that these monsters hatched of those weird egg-shaped rocks?"

"Exactly," Tristan agreed. "While they may look a bit freaky, I'm pretty sure they are harmless. So, it looks like we are safe, for now."

Tea looked off in the distance, thinking to herself:_ But what about Yugi, Percy, Joey and Grandpa?_

Then the monsters began to make several little noises to get their attention. "You guys trying to tell us something?" Tristan asked, getting a confused face.

Hearing a growl, Tea turned around. "Uh, Tristan," She said. "What's that?"

"Huh?" Tristan turned. "Lets just relax, there's no reason to start panicking."

Then from out of the sea a huge tidal wave came up and a sea monster appeared, glaring at them from the sea. "Now, there's a reason!" Tristan shouted as they ran to the cliff and pressed their backs against it. "Where's Percy when you need her?!"

The sea monster roared as the ocean sorta went back to normal and Tristan turned to Tea. "Tea," He hissed. "you didn't touch another rock, did you?"

Tea shook her head frantically, then noticed something. "Check it out, Tristan." Tea said as she looked at the two monsters that were in front of them, looking at the sea monster bravely. "It almost seems like they're trying to protect us."

"It's not exactly a fair fight." Tristan remarked.

Tea bit her lip. "Well, we can't just let Flounder Face wipe them out!"

"We're not," Tristan said, and pointed at the sea monster. "We're going to harpoon this whale! Alright, Little Dude, go get him!"

The sea monster roared again.

* * *

Percy leaned forward, her hands on her knees, panting as she tried to catch her breath in a wide clearing she came upon.

Riptide was clutched tightly in Percy's right hand. She has been running for the last ten minutes straight, looking for Yugi. No such luck, but then again, when did she ever have good luck?

Suddenly, a loud snap rang out and Percy stood straight up, holding Riptide out in a defense position.

"Who's there?!" She shouted, glaring at the direction where the snap came from.

Then a giant, brown and beige scorpion came into the clearing, hissing slightly. It's tail and it's body was guarded by a hard skeleton-like armor.

Percy dipped Riptide down a little from shock, and stepped back. "A scorpion?! Really?!" She shouted.

The tail shot out straight for her and she blocked the strike with Riptide. The tail pushed harder against the blade and Percy lose her grip some, then the tail jerked the sword to her left, making it fly out of her hand and land about 15 feet away with a clang. There was no way she could get that sword back without getting injured.

Percy looked back at the scorpion, swallowing. "Oh-no." She muttered, turning around and running, knowing that Riptide would just reappear back in her pocket. She just had to stall enough time until it happened.

Percy yelped each time she dodged a strike from the scorpion's tail as it chased her.

She managed to pat her pockets as she ran, in hope Riptide would be there by now, not there yet. By checking, she distracted herself and tripped over a branch on the ground. She fell forward, sliding on the her forearms and legs, not that it would affect her, she has the Curse of Achilles on her side.

At least, that should have been the case, but apparently whatever this place was didn't like her having that advantage, so it was like she never bathed in the River Styx. Well, that's not really right, her skin was still a lot tougher than normal demigods or mortals, but it was a lot easier to break the skin than it should have been with the curse. So basically, she could cut herself with her own sword if she wanted to, she had to put extra pressure to do so.

But, thankfully, her jacket and her jeans spared her forearms and legs from harm as she slid across the forest ground, but sadly, her pride was struck with a hard blow at the foolish move.

Percy let a string of curses, reaching for something to pull her up and grabbed a weird rock, a rock that looked like the ones Yugi had noticed earlier.

A bright light shined as the egg shattered and a familiar monster of Percy's appeared, Chiron the centaur.

"Chiron?" Percy breathed in shock. "Is that you?"

Chiron didn't respond, expect began fighting the scorpion, dodging its attacks and doing his best to protect Percy, who scrambled up to her feet and began dodged the scorpion's attacks as well.

Then by an unbelievable string of back luck, Chiron fired an arrow towards the scorpion, nailing it straight on it's back. And that was good, but that's not the bad part.

Before the arrow was fired, the scorpion launched another attack with its tail and Chiron managed to dodge in time to fire his arrow.

Percy wasn't as lucky, just as the arrow was fired the tail of the scorpion pierced Percy's mid-thigh and inserted a small amount, but still enough, poison inside the wound.

Percy let out a blood curdling, bone chilling scream as pain burst throughout her body. The scream echoed around her, but she couldn't focus on that. She couldn't focus on anything but her leg.

Soon, the tail, along with the whole scorpion, burst into pieces due to the arrow Chiron had fired.

Percy collapsed onto her knees, clutching the wound. She hardly noticed Chiron glowing green and going into the device on her arm and it popping out a capsule.

Pain. Pain, that's all she could think about. Pressure helped, but not enough by her thoughts. Percy moved to get her Ambrosia and/or Nectar from her carry on bag when pain exploded in her body one again.

The poison. It had to be the poison doing that.

Percy whimpered quietly while clutching her wound once again, her own blood seeping through her fingers and staining her hands probably. She let out a couple of tears as the pain flared throughout her body with each little movement. "Yugi, Yami, someone." She muttered, her tone getting weak and cracking horribly. "Please, help."

She felt her inner strength leaving her as the pain racked her body, just as easily as breathing. Her body began to slump forward, her body was giving out on her, much to her dismay.

A few more tears left her eyes as she struggled to keep them open and to keep her conscious. She didn't know if she was going unconscious from the pain or if it was because of the blood lose. And, quite frankly, she didn't really care.

Pain. Stay awake. All she could think or focus on.

Pain. Stay awake!

* * *

"Percy?! Tea?! Joey?! Tristan?!" Yami shouted. "This place is a lot more dangerous than you think!"

Then there was russling in the trees and growling and Yami narrowed his eyes. "Whose there? Hello?"

A branch shot out of no where and Yami quickly darted to the right to avoid it. Then the branch returned and another shot out, landing in front of Yami as he jumped backwards.

The device on his arm light up and Yami gasped, looking down at it. The bottom popped open revealing little pockets to put capsule's in. "Of course," Yami said, putting his capsule in the device. "Firing capsule."-The device shot out a green/yellowish light. "Come forth, Celtic Guardian!"

The said monster appeared and landed in front of Yami, who pointed at the mutant tree. "Alright, destroy this beast!"

Celtic Guardian charged, blocked and striked at the tree monster. One of the branches managed to slice a regular tree, which almost fell on Yami until he jumped out of the way.

Soon, it was Celtic Guardian dodged attacks and blocking them as well, and Yami ran to stay behind his monster where it was safest.

Yugi, transparent of course, appeared next to Yami as he ran. "It's as if that tree has super powers or something!" Yugi commented, glaring at the tree monster.

Yami stopped running. "Yugi, hold on! You have just given me an idea." Yami said. "Perhaps that tree creature gets some kind of field point advantage because we are battling in the woods!"

"Like the board game." Yugi said in agreement.

"Yes," Yami agreed. "The game Capsule Monsters is built on this very same principal."

Suddenly a branch striked Celtic Guardian on the shoulder and he got down on a knee, Yami gasped as pain flared throughout his shoulder and got down on his knee as well. "Strange," Yami groaned, grinding his teeth. "when my monsters attacked, I feel it. So this must be some sort of Shadow Game!"

Then growling started to come all around them. "Uh, Pharaoh." Yugi said, looking around. "I'm going to go out on a limb here and say things are about to get worse!"-At that point, several trees started to morph into those tree monsters.-"It's a whole mutant forest!"

Then, all the tree monsters attacked, Celtic Guardian was blocking as much attacks as he could and Yami was back to back against him monster and shouted out, "There's too many!" Then a limb shot across him, and he widened his eyes at the close call.

Then, a limb wrapped itself around Celtic Guardian's leg, pulled him down. Another branch wrapped around Celtic Guardian's sword and the last wrapped around his neck, choking him.

Yami looked around. "No, Celtic Guardian!" Then he put his hand on his neck like he was trying to pull something off of it, he was feeling the pain of being choked now too.

Then a limb wrapped itself around Yami's leg and pulled him down as well and Yugi appeared next to the struggling Yami. "Pharaoh, look!" Yugi shouted, pointing ahead of them. "It's another capsule!"

Yami flipped onto this stomach and reached out for the capsule, but was it was too far. "I can't reach it!" He gasped through the pain of being choked.

The limb around Celtic Guardian's neck tightened, and Yami put the hand was reaching out with on his neck in pain.

Celtic Guardian threw his sword sideways, cutting the limb that held Yami's leg, making him roll forward and land on one knee, right in front of the capsule. "Good shot," Yami complimented then placed his hand on the capsule rock. "Now, capsule monster, come forth!"

The rock shattered and a ball of fire monster came out, and Yami turned, smirking at the backing away tree monsters. "I guess I should have warned you, play with me, and your playing with fire! Alright, Hino-Tama-Zhou (sp?) attack!"-the fire ball shot through the trees from the back, front and the side and soon everyone one of the tree monsters were on fire and the ball of fire was floating calmly next to Yami.-"This game is really beginning to heat up."-Yami smirked.-"Luckly, I know the rules, when a fire attribute attacks a wood attribute monster, well, the results are obvious."

Soon all the tree monsters were gone and Yugi sighed, "We're safe, for the time being anyway." Yugi looked up. "Of course, who knows how my friends are doing. I'm sure they realize by now we are not in India anymore."

It was then that a loud scream pierced the air and Yugi widened his eyes. "That sounded like-"

"-Percy!" Yami shouted, taking control and running through the forest in the direction the scream came from.

In less then two minutes, Yami burst into a clearing to see a slumped forward, clutching her leg, and whimpering Percy on the ground.

"Percy!" He shouted, running forward and kneeling next to her, he picked up the capsule next to her and slipped it in his jacket pocket where it would be safe.

Percy looked at him, her eyes full of pain. "Ambrosia.. Nectar." She croaked, her voice cracking.

Yami vaguely remembered the items that were explained to him by Apollo a long time ago, but they would heal demigods and that's all he needed to know.

Yugi appeared in his transparent form, kneeling on the other side of Percy, looking at her leg. Yugi quickly looked at her and said, rushed, "Where is it?"

Percy coughed painfully. "My bag.."

Yami opened the bag on her shoulder and pulled out a container and pulled out food that looked like a lemon square and broke it in half. He put in front of her mouth and she ate it eagerly.

Almost instantly, the pain numbed and her breathing went back to normal. Percy slowly let go of her wound to see the bleeding had stopped. She swallowed thickly, resisting to have another piece of Ambrosia, knowing if she did she would combust. "Water," She croaked again, her voice scratchy. "I need to be near a river or something."

Yugi looked at the pharaoh and pointed in the direction he was running when he was being chased by that praying mantis. "There's a river over there!"

Yami nodded and helped her up, wincing when she would hiss in pain every couple of movements. "Alright."

Apparently, the Ambrosia didn't numb _all_ the pain.

"Can you walk?" Yami asked, and Percy, knowing it be too much trouble if she even tried, shook her head.

Yami picked her up, bridal style, and ran in the direction Yugi pointed. About a minute later the came to the edge of a river and Yami set Percy on the edge. Percy hissed as she moved her leg and put in the water. Her body pulsed in energy and the water trailed up her leg and healed the wound from the scorpion in less than a minute.

She sighed in relief, closing her eyes in bliss as she her energy returned. "Thank gods you two found me." She said, opening her eyes, and looking at her boyfriend, who was Yami considering he was in control at that time. "I was ready to pass out."

"What happened?" Yugi asked, sitting next to her in his transparent form.

Percy quickly explained what happened and Yami blinked. "What happened to your Curse of Achilles?" He asked. "Unless that was your weak spot."

Percy shook her head. "No, that's not it," She said. "Wherever this place is apparently don't want me to have that advantage, so it's kinda like I don't have it. It's not valid here, it sucks."

Yugi and Yami chuckled and Yami pulled out the capsule he found next to Percy. He handed it to her and explained the situation where they were trapped in Capsule Monsters and everything. Percy took her monster gratefully after Yami was done and slipped into one of the compartments in her belt.

Yami stood up and offered her a hand, which she took and pulled herself up. Yami put his lips against hers, thankful that he had found her and she was okay now. Percy returned the kiss quickly before pulling away and started walking in a random direction, calling over her shoulder, "Come on! We need to find the others, and hopefully they won't be as bad as I was."

Yugi quickly switched with Yami, considering he needed a little rest, and sprinted to catch up with Percy. Yugi grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. "I'm glad you're okay now." Yugi said quietly.

Percy smiled and bumped her shoulder with his. "Believe me, I've been in worse conditions probably."

Yugi cringed. "I don't really _want_ to believe that."

Percy laughed. "Sorry!"

* * *

"This guide to India is useless!" Joey groaned, in a cave behind a waterfall. "I'm officially lost. I'm telling you, this whole vacation is one big pain in the butt."-He put down his travel guide and looked ahead of him and saw a chest.-"But things are definitely starting to look up! It's a treasure chest! I'm rich, baby! This is the greatest vacation ever!"

Baby Dragon blinked at him and Joey wrapped his arm around Baby Dragon's neck. "Don't worry, pal." Joey said. "Whatever's in there you and I are spitting 50/50."

Joey stepped in front of the chest, wiggling his fingers. "What do you thinks in there?" He asked with an idiotic grin on his face. "Gold coin? Diamonds? Maybe even a few credit cards?! Ah, the suspense is killing me!"-Joey let out a whine and put his hands on the either side of the chest.-"Well, here it goes. Now, come to papa!"-Joey opened it and a green, yellowish light appeared from the chest.-"Well, it's shiny!"-A tapestry came out and Joey stepped back.-"Eh? That's not gold!"-The tapestry came out and wrapped itself around Joey tightly.-"So, much from my treasure!"-Joey looked at Baby Dragon, struggling to get out of the tapestry.-"Don't just stand there, save me!"

Baby Dragon sucked in a breath and Joey widened his eyes, panicking. "No! Wait! Don't!" He yelped before Baby Dragon let out a burst of fire, with burnt the tapestry to a crisp, but fried Joey too.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" Joey yelled, running to the edge of the cave where the waterfall was.

The ashes of the tapestry formed into a scroll with a tie around it and floated gently to the ground.

Out of the cave, Joey examined the scroll, which actually was a map. "It's not treasure, but maybe it's a treasure map." Joey muttered.

* * *

Tristan pointed at the sea monster, who roared again. "This is for you big freak!" Tristan shouted, as Thunder Kid's ears lit up with electricity and fired at the monster, who blocked it with a wall of ocean water. Then a whole appeared in the wall and the sea monster let out a ball of water and launched it at Thunder Kid, hitting the little creature straight on.

Tristan yelled out in pain as he felt the pain his monster felt and fell to the ground. Tea yelped in panick and raced to his side. "Tristan!" Tea said. "Are you alright?"

Thunder Kid stumbled around, when another ball of water hit him and Tristan gridded his teeth in pain.

Tea gasped. "You guys can't do this alone! But maybe I can help."

From behind a rock, Happy Lover shook his head, scared. "Ah, man." Tristan groaned, making Tea look at him. "If only I payed more attention to Yugi's duels I would be able to come up with some sort of strategy."

Tea gasped in realization. "Wait, that's it!"

**Flashback for Tea!**

_Back at the school, Yugi smiled. "This game is just like Duel Monsters." Yugi said and Percy lifted her head up and put her chin in her hand._

_Percy grinned. "You have to make sure you have different types of monsters with different types of abilities." She explained._

_"Hmm." Tea hummed in response, looking at her Happy Lover._

_"Take the monster your holding for example," Yugi said. "it may have a low number in attack points, but what it lacks in strength, it makes up with it's special ability."_

_Tea smiled proudly at them. "I knew this game piece was more than just cute!" She said. "So what can it do?"_

_Percy laughed at Tea's comment. "Well, for one, when there is another injured monster on the field, yours can heal it!" Percy said, smiling back._

_Tea blinked and smiled down at the monster. "Cool, so basically I picked a monster that makes its friends feel better, huh?" Tea said. "A guy after my own heart."_

**Flashback end!**

Happy Lover made little whimpering noises, closing his little eyes shut. "Alright," Tea said and Happy Lover opened his eyes. "you have a power that may be able to save us! Now, let's put it to use."-Happy Lover smiled, and nodded. Tea turned to the others and shouted out, "Help is on the way!"

Tristan cracked an eye open in pain. "It is?" He asked.

Happy Lover's heart on his forehead glowed and shot out a beam of hearts at Thunder Kid, healing him. Thunder Kid began jumping around, happily.

Tristan popped up with an idiotic grin like Joey's. "Whoohoo! I'm the man! Whose the man? I'm the man! I can't hear you! I'm the man!"-He started to do the wave dance move with his arms.-"Thanks for the boost, Tea! I feel like a million bucks!"

"Uh, reality check." Tea interrupted, her tone annoyed. "Not the best time to show off your dance moves, seeing there's a giant sea monster about to attack you and all."

"Please," Tristan scoffed. "I can fight a hundred of those things, didn't you hear me, I'm the man!"-He looked at the sea monster.-"Now, give me all you got, Tough Guy!"

"Just be careful!" Tea pleaded.

"Alright, Little Dude, it's show time. Let's make fish sticks out of this punk now!" Tristan shouted and the sea monster roared again and Tristan thought to himself: _Last time we attack ol' Fish Face, he blocked it. So this time we need to switch things up, maybe we can blind side him with a sneak attack!_

The sea monster began to rapidly fire at directions and Tea quickly to cover. Tristan stood his ground and Thunder Kid jumped backwards to avoid a hit and Tristan shouted out, "Alright, this is our chance!"

Tristan ran for his monster and slide down, throwing his arm out to push Thunder Kid back in the air like a volleyball. It worked to too, Thunder Kid went flying through the air and Tristan slid across the sand. The sea monster looked up into the sky, looking for Thunder Kid, but getting a little blinded by the sun and Tristan shouted out, "Okay, now! Get him while he's blinded!"

Thunder Kid attacked and the sea monster was electrocuted, and a mini explosion happened around him and Tea smiled happily. "You did it!" She cheered.

Tristan caught Thunder Kid as he fell from the sky and remarked to Tea, "Of course, like there was any doubt?"

Tea smiled at them. "Very impressive, you two!"

Tristan smiled back. "Well, we couldn't have done it without that power boost of yours!"

Then, a light distracted them and they turned to see the sea monster in cracks. A couple of pieces fell out of the shell and Tea deadpanned, "You were saying?"

Tristan swallowed. "Maybe I spoke too soon."

Then the shell burst and the light grew, and when the light dimmed down, it revealed another sea monster, though green and orange instead of blue and purple. Also, a lot uglier and bigger.

"Is it me, or did our big, ugly friend just get bigger and uglier?" Tea asked, her voice filled with fear.

Tristan smirked confidently. "Who cares? My stubby, little, mutant lizard guy can take whatever this guy can dish out."-He looked behind him for Thunder Kid.-"Right, dude?"-Tristan sweatdropped, seeing that Thunder Kid wasn't there.-"Where'd he go?"

Tea looked at the rock that Happy Lover was hiding behind and saw Thunder Kid there too. "Uh, I don't think he shares your confidence." She commented, sweatdropping.

The sea monster roared and ocean picked up into the air, becoming a hurricane. Tristan, Tea, Happy Lover and Thunder Kid was sucked into the hurricane and screamed as they swirled around in the air.

Then a stranger stepped onto to the beach and shouted, "Alright, Summon Skull!" It was an old, familiar voice - Solomon Moto, or Grandpa. "Lightning Strike!"

Lightning crashed down from the sky and hit the sea monster, making it burst into pieces.

* * *

Percy and Yugi were running in the direction where they saw a giant lightning bolt strike and Yami appeared next to Yugi and asked, "Yugi, Percy, did you just two see what I saw?"

Yugi looked at him. "You mean that giant lightning crash? Yeah." Yugi answered, running faster.

Percy nodded and faster as well. "Somethings wrong, the ocean." She paused. "I can't explain it, but it was upset, I can feel it. It was.. like a feeling of a hurricane, and now it's just.. gone."-She pushed herself harder.-"Somethings really wrong. Something was _contr__olling_ the ocean, and it wasn't me."

Yami looked at them. "I only hope our friends are alright."

Soon, they came into the clearing for the beach and saw Tea and Tristan on the beach, unconscious. "Oh-no." Yugi said. "That looks like.. Tea and Tristan!"

"Don't worry," A familiar voice said. "they just needed a little rest, that's all."

Yugi and Percy turned to see Grandpa, smiling. "Howdy!" He greeted, waving. "Know where I can a headband around here?"

Yugi launched at his Grandpa in a hug. "Grandpa, you're safe!" Yugi shouted, happily while Grandpa hugged him back, laughing. "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

Once Yugi let go, Percy walked forwards and hugged the old man happily. "Glad to see your safe, Grandpa." She said, making him laugh again.

"Good to see you too!"

* * *

Soon, the five of them were around a campfire, at dark. Percy was resting her head on Yugi's shoulder as Tea told their story on how they got into the game. They each took turns on what they had experienced while they were separated from each other, and Percy didn't was starting to want some rest as well, just resisted the action.

"So, we entered the pyramid," Tea said, finishing up. "and long story short: we were here."

"Same with me," Grandpa said. "the important thing is that we are altogether now."

Yugi looked at him. "Not all," Yugi said. "Joey got here first which means he's still out there."

Percy nuzzled him a little with her head, as if to comfort him. But that didn't mean she wasn't worried herself for the idiot.

* * *

"I'm starving." Joey groaned as him and Baby Dragon flew in the night sky. "Exhausted too."-Then he noticed smoke.-"Hey, look there's a campfire! And where's there campfire, there are people! So what do you say old pal? I say we go in for a closer look!"-Baby Dragon dived down towards the area where the smoke was coming from.-"In coming!"

Coming in closer, Joey saw the gang and Grandpa around the fire. "Hey, my buddies made it here after all!"-He cupped one hand around his mouth and shouted, "Hey guys!"-By doing that, he let go of Baby Dragon and began free-falling towards them.

Percy kissed Yugi's cheek and looked him in the eye, seeing his worry. "Hey, I'm sure Joey's doing just fine, Yugi." She reassured.

"She's right," Tristan said, smiling. "Sure Joey is a complete spazz, but let me tell you, he knows how to take care of himself."

Tea stood up, placing her hands on her hips. "Good point," Tea said. "in fact, if I know Joey, he'll be dropping by to say 'hi' any minute now."

It was then, Joey fell from the sky, stopping and hanging upside down right in front of Tea, who was so surprised she could speak. "Hi. What's up?" Joey said, completely calm and smiling. Then she let out a scream.

Everyone else had their mouths open and Percy commented, pointing at Tea. "That scary accurate, maybe you're an Oracle."

Tea rubbed her forehead as Joey waved, right-side up, being carried by Baby Dragon. "Hey guys," Joey said, winking. "I hope I'm not to late for dinner."

Joey soon was eating bread like there was no tomorrow and Tristan commented, "That's really attractive." Of course it was sarcasm.

Then Joey tried to smile while eating, his brown eyes wide and innocent, making Percy blink in surprise. "Okay, then." She muttered, shaking her head. "Now that we are all together, I think we should try to find a way out of here."

The Millennium Puzzle glowed and Yugi was replaced with Yami, and Percy jumped a little when they switched. "It may have been simple for us to arrive in this world, but I have a bad feeling leaving will be a bit more challenging." Yami said, looking at the fire.

Joey looked at him. "Why's that?"

"Well," Yami said. "As strange at this sounds, I have a theory that we've become apart of some sort real life version of the Capsule Monsters board game. And the only way out is maybe to win and the place enormous. So, navigating through it can present to be a bit of a problem."

Joey got a look of realization on his face. "Hey, hold on," He said, grabbing his backpack and unzipping it. "I think I found something that might help us."-He brought this rolled up piece of paper, kind of like a scroll. He set it on the ground and unrolled it.-"It looks like some sort of map."

Percy and Yami leaned closer and looked at it and Grandpa commented, "Hmm, it looks like the one in the pyramid."

Tea let of a hum of annoyance or frustration and Tristan looked at her. "Tea, what's up?"

Tea was staring straight ahead of them and pointed. "Well, look guys." She said, her voice wavering ever so little. "Those flowers they moved closer."

Percy and the others looked and realized she was right, the pink flowers hadn't been all around them like that before. "You're right," Tristan said, looking around. "Those weren't here before."

Percy slowly grabbed her carry on back and slipped it on her back, having a bad feeling swell in her chest. She also had a feeling that her medical kit, Ambrosia and Nectar would come in handy later. So, she needed it.

"Come on," Joey said, looking at them. "flowers don't just appear out of no where!"

Tea looked at him. "Well, apparently in this world, they do."

Quickly, everyone got up and Percy brought out Riptide, not uncapping it yet, but was ready too. "We seem to be surrounded." Yami observed, and Percy gritted her teeth in annoyance. Great, this is _exactly_ what they needed!

There was a howling and Tea pointed at the flowers again. "Uh, Yugi, since when do flowers have eyes?"

Percy narrowed her eyes at the 'flowers,' and got ready to rip the cap of her pen. Joey made a fist and said, "I don't know."-He picked a stick from the fire, with the flame on the end.-"But, I say we ask questions later!"

Joey threw the stick and it landed in the middle of the flowers and revealed wolves. Wolves with spiked flowers on their backs to disguise them.

The guys seemed to get in front of Tea, but Percy was in the front also. She felt proud to know they didn't instinctly want to protect her, well, Yami was an exception. Yami was standing in front of her slightly, and she didn't mind all that much. But, she knew, they knew, that she could fight. Tea, however, not so much.

"So now what do we do?" Tea asked quietly.

Yami jumped over the fire, and looked back at everyone. "We play the game." He said, and loaded his Celtic Guardian capsule into his device. "Fire capsule!"-The device shot out a light.-"Celtic Guardian, come forth!" Celtic Guardian formed from the light and landed in front of Yami.

Percy made a hum, like she was impressed. "So, that's how use these." She said, loading her Chiron capsule into the device.

"So, that's what these are for." Joey commented, loading his Baby Dragon in as well.

"Then let's go." Tristan said, doing the same with his Thunder Kid.

"**Load capsule**." The three - Percy, Joey and Tristan - said in sync. "**Fire**!"

"Chiron, come on out, will you?" Percy said, as Chiron formed from the yellow-ish/green-ish light and landed on all his four hooves, his bow and arrow drawn back, ready to fire.

"I call, Baby Dragon!" Joey said, as Baby Dragon formed from the light, and soon Baby Dragon floated in front of Joey.

"And I call Thunder Kid!" Tristan said, and Thunder Kid formed from the light, and Thunder Kid landed in front of Tristan.

Unconsciously, the four of them made a square or circle around Grandpa and Tea, protecting them in a way.

"How tough can these Pansy Puppies really be?" Joey taunted.

At that moment, a lot of them began to snarl and howl. They were ready to fight, they wanted to win too. One, took a threatening step close to Percy and she uncapped Riptide, standing a bit to the side with her monster. She looked at Chiron and nodded.

Yami looked back at them, his eyes widening when he saw Riptide. _She's going to fight herself too,_ Yami thought a bit hesitant, then nodded slowing smiling ever so little. _She would do it even if I told her not to, I guess that's one of the reasons she's mine._ Yami shook his head, and looked at the others. "Well, we're about to find out." He said, and a wolf snarled and jumped at him. "Attack, Celtic Guardian!" Celtic Guardian slashed left and right at the wolves that jumped at him.

"Chiron, take it away!" Percy shouted as three wolves jumped at Chiron who fired at them with one arrow, destroying them all in one shot. Another wolf launched itself at Chiron, claws bared and teeth showing. Chiron jumped up and kicked it with his front hooves before landing back down on his hooves, loading another arrow.

"Now, it's your turn. Show 'em what you got, pal!" Joey shouted and Baby Dragon knocked away a wolf with his tail and made a fist with both.. hands?

"You're in for a shock!" Tristan said, as Thunder Kid launched an attack, electrocuting three wolves who howled in pain before busting into pieces. Then, about four more wolves took their place.

A wolf jumped at Tea, who let a small scream and Percy jumped in front, slashing the wolf clear through with Riptide. Tea looked at her gratefully, "Thanks."

Percy smiled a little. "Don't mention it."

Joey wiped his forehead. "Only three hundred more to go." He said and then a wolf jumped at Baby Dragon and bit him in the side. Joey groaned, clutching his side when pain flared in it.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked, turning back to look at him.

"Help him, Little Dude!" Tristan ordered and Thunder Kid jumped in front of Baby Dragon, destroying the wolf jumping at him then electrocuting the one biting Baby Dragon. Then, seeing a wolf jump at Thunder Kid when he was distracted, Tristan shouted out: "Thunder Kid, behind you!" It was too late though, a wolf had slashed across Thunder Kid's back, who yelped at the attack.

Tristan shouted out in pain, arching his pain and Tea shouted out in panic, running towards him.

Percy and Yami made a run towards Tristan when the let out shouts of pain as well. Celtic Guardian had three wolves, biting through his armor on his shoulders. Yami gripped them tight, falling onto one knee. Then another wolf, jumped and bit down on his back, Yami then collapsed on the ground, groaning loudly at the pain.

Percy let out a squeak of pain as it flared throughout her legs and stomach, she collapsed onto her knees, shaking and holding her stomach. Chiron had been slashed by a wolf under his stomach and four wolves were biting hard on each one of Chiron's hooves.

"There are too many of them!" Yami gasped out through the pain.

Grandpa waved around his stick that had fire on it. "Get back!"

Yami struggled to get up. "We need a strategy."

Percy also started to get, fighting the pain. "You can't take them on all by yourself!"

"Why not?!" Grandpa said, then breathed in heavily, then two wolves jumped on him.

Oh, that snapped them out of it. "Grandpa!" Percy yelped, grabbing Riptide and dashing over to him, while Yami shouted out, grabbing a stick from the fire.

"Take this!" Yami shouted, waving it around while Percy jumped past them, slashing at them with Riptide. She was going to start seeing red soon if anyone else got hurt.

"Got to help!" Joey gasped out, struggling to get up.

"I know," Yami said, getting an idea. "We just need to blind them long enough to escape."-He looked at Celtic Guardian.-"It's up to you now."-Celtic Guardian knocked away the wolves angrily.-"Through your sword!"-Celtic Guardian threw his sword up in the air and Yami looked at Tristan and pointed at the flying sword.-"Now, Tristan, fire at that sword!"

"Thunder Kid!" Tristan yelled, and Thunder Kid let out a string of electricity, heading directly for the sword. A bright light emitted from it and Yami shouted out to everyone: "Now, run!"

Percy held on to her carry on bag strap, grabbing Yami's hand with the other and ran for her life. Hearing the others following as well.

* * *

Percy leaned back the tree her and Yugi were leaning against. She sighed while tapping her foot and twirling Riptide in pen form in her fingers. Her ADHD was starting to get the best of her.

Yugi looked down at her and kissed her forehead, amused by her antics.

"Next time I see a garden with man-eating wolves growing out of it," Tea said, looking in the direction they were running from. "I'll know exactly what to do."

"Yeah," Tristan agreed. "blind them, then run for your life."

Tea turned to him, her hands behind her. "Bingo."

Joey got up and exclaimed, "Hey! We just won a fight!"

Tristan got up to. "Victory dance!" He cheered, then they both hook an arm around each others shoulders, and started to kick, like in those kick lines. "Can, can, kick a little can, can~ Tell me who's the man, man~"

"Ah," Grandpa said, wistfully. "To be young."

Percy chuckled under her breath and Yugi smiled slightly, when Yami appeared next to Yugi. Percy and Yugi looked at him and Yugi questioned under his breath, "Pharaoh, something on your mind?"

Percy followed Yami's gaze and saw Tristan and Joey still singing, she sweatdropped. "We've got win this game before anybody else gets hurt." Yami said, making her look back at him.

Yugi nodded. "Like those two."

Then, at that exact moment, the two singing idiots, deflated and collapsed on the ground, twitching. Percy and Yugi got up and came toward them, Grandpa and Tea following. "Uh, Joey?" Yugi questioned.

"Tristan? Can you hear us?" Tea asked, worried.

Then they heard grumbling and everyone's eyes widened. "Please," Joey begged. "help us. We need food!"

"Yeah," Tristan groaned. "We're wasting away to nothing!"

Percy tilted her head, acting like she was examining them. "Wow," Percy said, her voice filling with fake shock. "You're right, I can barely see you two."

They both sat up, a bit irritated. "We're serious here, Shorty!" Joey said.

Tristan's eyes widened. "I just thought of something!" Tristan said, turning his head to Joey.

Joey looked at him. "What?"

"I packed some snacks," Tristan said. "they're in my suitcase!"

"That's not good."

They both got depressed lines and fell back down on their backs, and Yugi and Percy laughed. "**All our stuff is back at the campsite**!" They moaned in unison.

Grandpa crossed his arms. "Oh, toughen up." He ordered. "You can survive weeks without any food."

They both sat up again, an angry anime mark on the back of their heads. "Weeks?!" Joey said. "I don't know about you, but I'm getting some grub!"

"Yeah," Tristan agreed. "You can diet all you want!"

"Later!" Joey said and they both began running, Yugi and Percy sweatdropped, looking at each other.

Joey shouted out something and then they ran into tree limbs, both clutching their necks on the ground. Percy, seeing what happened, winced and rubbed her neck thoughtfully. "Ooh, ouch. Clothes lined." She shivered, remembering when Clarisse did that to her once.

The three of the walked up the to two twitching morons. "Find any food yet?" Tea asked mockingly.

Joey got, crossing his arms. "No," Joey said. "And when we do, don't expect us to share with you!"

Tristan shook a fist. "That's right!" Tristan agreed. "It's 'finders, keepers', dudes!"

Tea crossed her arms. "So that's how it's going to be? Fine." She said. "So, if I happen to find any food, I get to keep it all to myself!"-She turned and grabbed a box of chips from Grandpa's bag and turned around, eating a chip mockingly.-"Aw."

Joey and Tristan gasped and Grandpa handed Yugi a can, "Can of baked beans?" He asked.

Yugi took it, smiling his adorable closed-eyed smile. "Don't mind if I do!" He said, cheerfully.

Grandpa tossed a cup to Percy. "Ramen?"

She smiled brightly. "Yay! Thank you, Grandpa!"

He smiled back, laughing. "You're welcome!"

"**You had a bag of food along**?!" They shouted, in unison.

"I never said I didn't," Grandpa said, not even flinching. "all you boys had to do was ask nicely."

Then looked so horror striken, it was funny! Percy laughed, looking at them as they begged. Tea ate another chip mockingly. "How do they put so much flavor into one chip!"

Yugi and Grandpa chuckled, and Percy laughed again, smiling. Tristan and Joey began to jump around, begging and pleading for food.

Then there was a grumbling noise and Percy straightened up, turning. "Wait," She ordered. "Do you guys hear that?"

Tristan and Joey froze. "All I hear is my stomach." Joey commented.

The noise came back and Yugi looked too. "There it is again!"

"Sounds like an earthquake!" Tea gasped, worried.

Percy held up her hands. "It's not me!"

"Hey, guys, look!" Joey said, and we all turned. The mountain that Joey pointed seemed to be moving, but Percy and Yugi knew better. "Who ever said you can't move a mountain?"

"It isn't the mountain that's moving, Joey." Yugi said. "It's us!"

We ran out of the forest and Joey and Tristan almost fell of the little island. Joey looked around, and commented, "Seems peaceful enough now."

Percy narrowed her eyes, but felt relaxed, feeling the power of her element around her. But, something was off. She didn't know what, but there was. Like, something was.. underwater expect fish or things like that. Percy cleared her throat, and said, reluctantly, "I guess."

Then, something began rising out of the water and everyone shouted in surprise and Joey said, "I stand corrected!"

Whatever was coming out of the water was large, then the water fell and revealed an a turtle. Percy widened her eyes in realization, she was on a turtle!

"This isn't just an island!" Yugi gasped. "It's an island turtle!"

"This whole island a turtle?!" Tea asked, shocked.

"I'm guessing that's how it got its name." Tristan replied.

The turtle looked back at them and it's eyes locked on Percy, who smiled warmly while everyone freaked out. Joey and Tristan shouted somethings like they wanted to fight while Yugi explained that island turtles are usually peaceful creatures unless they were provoked. _A daughter of Poseidon? It's an honor to meet you, Princess. _A voice rang out in her head.

Percy widened her eyes. "Uh, no. Sorry. Not a princess. I'm Percy, or actually Persephone Jackson, but I go by Percy!" She said, even though, in a way, she kinda was. Being the daughter of Poseidon, his _only_ daughter, and having her own throne that her dad built for her, made her a bit like a princess, but that didn't mean she had to _like_ it.

The others looked at her shocked, seeing her talk to the island turtle. She shrugged at them, "Daughter of Poseidon, remember?" She reminded them, and they all nodded.

Joey straighten up and said. "Hey, this qualifies as a victory!"

"How do you figure?" Yugi asked, then they began doing their song again, and Yugi, Percy and Tea looked annoyed.

"I need some more female friends." Tea grumbled and they island shook.

The island turtle glared at Joey and Tristan. _Princess, those two are quite annoying. _The turtle said a rude comment, and Percy chuckled a little.

"Something tells me he's not a fan of your song." Yugi said, wide-eyed at the turtle.

Percy nodded her head in agreement. "Yep, he's got a colorful opinion of the song and the two idiots singing it."

"Well, who asked." Joey said, then looked at Percy, realizing what she had said. "Hey, Shorty! That's not nice!"

"Sorry?"

The island turtle began to sink into the water and everyone grabbed onto something to stay on their feet. Joey grabbed a tree, Tea, Tristan, and Grandpa grabbed another tree, Yugi grabbed Percy, who grabbed onto Joey's sleeve.

Yugi pointed at a little island. "Look, land ho!" Yugi shouted.

"Abandon ship!" Joey cried and Percy huffed.

"Quit it with the ship talk!"

"Good call!" Yugi agreed with Joey and they all jumped off the turtle, awkwardly. Well, most of them, Percy dived in the water expertly, and she was the first one too.

Pretty quickly, Yugi popped up and everyone else did too, expect Percy. She was swimming around in the water happily, breathing without ease. Feeling the power pump through her body, made her feel alive. But, she also felt like she was home. She heard a voice whisper in her head, it was the turtle: _Good by, Princess Persephone. It was an honor._ Then, she looked up, and not wanting to make them worry. She popped up reluctantly, taking a breath of air.

"There you are!" Yugi said and hugged her close to his soaking wet body, not that she cared. "I thought you'd never come up!"

Percy laughed at him. "I could if you wanted me to, but I would need food ever so often!" She smiled and he laughed, kissing her cheek. He wrapped a protective, yet possessive, arm around her waist and kept her close to him.

"He left us high and dry." Tea said, looking at the retreating turtle.

Joey turned to her. "No, he left us low and wet." He grumbled.

"Well, at least we're not stranded." Tristan commented and everyone looked at an old castle type building.

Everyone began to swim towards it, Percy naturally faster than the rest of them, until they reached the shallow part. They walked towards it, every one of them soaked expect Percy, who was completely dry.

"Oh, how come you're dry?" Joey complained.

Percy rolled her eyes and touched them all one by one and the water evaporated off from their bodies and clothes, leaving them completely dry as well. "'Cause, I'm the daughter of Poseidon, and I'm special!" She answered, sticking her tongue out at him childishly.

Tea looked at the building. "We're not actually going in there, are we?" She sounded frightened as she asked this and Percy raised an eyebrow at her, choosing, wisely, not question her.

Then the doors to the building opened wide, by themselves. Percy blinked. "Well," She said dryly. "someone is expecting company, and it's us apparently."

"So now what?" Joey said.

The Millennium Puzzle glowed on Yugi's chest and Yugi was replaced with Yami, making Percy jump. "Follow me," He commanded, and Percy nodded, raising an eyebrow slightly. "If we truly have become apart of some ancient game we have to play along if we expect to escape."

They walked inside and directly ahead of him was some sort of tea pot or lamp. It looked really familiar to Percy but she didn't have time to complicate it, because the doors closed behind them.

"We're trapped!" Tea shouted in fear.

"Great," Tristan said sarcastically. "Why am I not surprised?"

Everyone turned to see the.. thing and Joey commented, "So, what's with the giant tea pot?"

Then, it clicked. Percy narrowed her eyes, standing next to Yami. "That's no tea pot, Joey." She said, her tone warning.

"Stand back." Yami ordered, pulling Percy behind him, protecting her. She felt a little annoyed by that but still was touched on how sweet it was at the same time.

A green smoke started to come from the lamp and formed a monster with its arms crossed, then it turned around to face everyone, a smirk upon its green lips.

"It's La Jinn the Genie of the Lamp." Yami said, his eyes a bit wider than normal.

La Jinn smirked down at us, waiting for a challenger. Yami threw his arms out, as if he was shielding us and said, "Leave him to me."-Percy went to protest but Yami was already walking forward, pulling the capsule out of his belt.-"Loading capsule, now fire!"-The device fired and a yellow light shot out of it.-"Come forth, Celtic Guardian!"

Celtic Guardian landed in front of Yami and La Jinn shouted out, like a battle cry, and Celtic Guardian charged. They fought each other and Celtic Guardian brought his sword downwards, in what looked like would be the fatal blow, until La Jinn caught the sword between his hands.

"Oh-no!" Yami gasped, grinding his teeth. La Jinn pulled his hands downward, pulling the sword and Celtic Guardian with it. Celtic Guardian bounced on the ground before landing painfully with a grunt.

Yami gasped and got down on a knee as pain racked his body. The gang shouted out and Percy gripped Riptide in her hand, she didn't even realize she got it out. Yami glared at La Jinn, shouting out, "Spiral Sword attack!"

Celtic Guardian spinned around, his sword pointed outwards but La Jinn just knocked him away, like he was a pesky fly around his face. Celtic Guardian smacked into a pillar and Yami gripped his arm, grunting, and grinding his teeth.

Percy, Joey, and Tristan all ran forwards. "**Let us help**!" They shouted in unison.

"No!" Yami shouted back. "Stay back!"

"But Yugi-" Tristan started.

"I said 'no'!" Yami interrupted, getting to his feet. Then La Jinn punched at where Yami was, who was knocked back at the impact.

"Hold on, Yugi!" Grandpa shouted.

Yami grunted, holding his shoulder and Percy felt her anger starting to build.

"This looks bad." Joey mumbled.

"And it's about to get worse." Tristan said.

Then the building began to shake and the doors opened and water became bursting through the doors. Grandpa and Tea yelped out.

"I told you!" Tristan shouted.

"It's a flood!" Joey yelped then looked at Percy. "Stop it!"

She looked at him, slightly offended. "I'm not doing it!" She tried to will the water to stop, but it felt different. Like it was trying to obey her, but the actual one controlling the water was overpowering her will. Like trying to start a car that won't start, it was frustrating. "I can't stop it!"

Then, the water began to freeze, then the ice began to trail up to Tea and Grandpa, who yelped. "Ah! Help me!" Tea shouted, then the ice completely froze her. Grandpa let out a struggled gasp before the ice-covered him completely as well.

"Tea!" Percy shouted, clinching her fists.

"Grandpa!" Yami shouted.

"They're frozen." Joey said, stating the obvious.

"What?" Tristan gasped, looking at them. "Who could have done something like this?!"

Then, water burst from the middle of the ice ramp and started to freeze all the way up to the top. After the water was completely ice, a figure formed in it and burst out of the ice. It was another monster, one who controled ice.

"This guy gives me the chills." Tristan commented.

"Gee, I wonder why." Joey said, dryly.

The monster through its hands out and ice pieces shot out at them, who jumped out of the way in time. The meet back in the middle and Joey said to them, "We're cornered."

Percy uncapped Riptide. "You think?!"

Then La Jinn swiped his hand towards them, making Joey and Tristan duck out of the way, grazed Yami - making him fly hit a ice piece behind him - smacked straight into Percy, who was sent flying other the other side of the room. She let out a yelp as she was struck and landed on her back with a grunt, Riptide flying out of her hand and landing on the ground. Pain burst into a her back and she groaned, pushing herself into a sitting position.

"Percy!" Yami yelped.

Percy held a thumbs up and got up, stumbling back to them, on the way picking up Riptide and capping it, sliding in her pocket. Apparently, having a sword out, made her have an invisible target on her back that La Jinn wanted to hit a bull's-eye every time. "I'm fine."

Celtic Guardian, seeing Yami get up and jumped in front of him, his sword pointing towards La Jinn. Percy stood by Yami and Joey and Tristan got behind them, so that looked sort of back to back.

"Please go," Yami said, making them all look at him. "leave these two to me."

"No way." Tristan said.

Yami looked at him. "I _refuse_ to allow anyone else get hurt!"

Percy wiped around at him and glared. "You think we like seeing _you_ get hurt?! Especially me?!" She snapped.

"Well, I, um." Yami struggled, staring into her sea-green, more emerald then usual, orbs.

Joey turned on his heel to face Yami. "Then stop trying to hero and let us help you, Yugi!" He agreed.

Yami looked away from Percy, glanced at Joey, then looked back at Percy, grinding his teeth together. Percy smiled triumphantly and in sync, Percy, Joey and Tristan grasped their capsules and put them into their devices, "**Load capsule, now fire**!"

"Show yourself, Chiron!" Percy shouted and the centaur appeared, standing back on his hind legs quickly before landing on all fours next to Celtic Guardian. Chiron got an arrow from his quiver and notched it, but wasn't aiming yet.

"Go, Baby Dragon!" Joey shouted as Baby Dragon appeared, floating down in front of Joey.

"Go, Thunder Kid!" Tristan exclaimed as Thunder Kid formed, landing in front of Tristan.

Joey turned to Yami and Percy. "We'll deal with Jack Frost's evil cousin." He said.

Tristan turned as well. "You two deal with the big green guy!"

Yami looked away, looking down ever so slighty. "Thank you." He muttered and Percy smiled at him, grabbing his hand and giving it a quick squeeze.

"**Attack**!" Joey and Tristan shouted in unison.

"Celtic Guardian-"

"-Chiron-"

"- **Attack**!" They finished in unison.

Jack Frost Evil Cousin sent out ice pieces once again and Joey and Tristan held their sides as pain made itself known to those respectable areas.

La Jinn knocked Celtic guardian aside as he attacked, but Celtic Guardian was fine, so was Yami. Chiron reared back, and kicked outward his front hooves, making La Jinn look at him. Chiron got back down and fired an arrow at him. La Jinn roared, blocking the attack and sent out a ray of fire in which Chiron and Celtic Guardian dodged.

Yami grinded his teeth. "They're much too powerful." Yami muttered. "If only I could find a weakness."

Yami turned back to the frozen Grandpa and Tea and thought, _I don't have much time. _

"Aw, man!" Joey groaned. "If we got ice in the front and fire in the rear."

_Fire and ice_, Yami repeated in his head, gaining an idea. He turned to the others and said, "I know what we need to do, but it won't work without your help. Each of these monsters strength, is the other ones weakness."

Percy grinned at him. "Clever."

"I see," Joey said, grinning too. "so we make these two fight!"

"Sounds like a plan." Tristan agreed.

"Then let's do this," Yami said, as they got into position. "Ready?"

"**Ready**!" The said back in unison.

"**Attack**!" Yami and Percy ordered in unison, and Chiron and Celtic Guardian charged.

"**Go**!" Tristan and Joey shouted as well in sync.

The opposing monsters let out their counter attacks and Yami shouted out, "Fall back!"

The counter attacks passed right by each other and hit dead on. Jack Frost's Evil Cousin went up in flames and La Jinn shouted out as he was engulfed in ice pieces. Then, the two monsters burst into pieces, leaving a smirking Yami, Percy, Joey and Tristan.

"It worked!" Percy cheered, hugging and kissing Yami quickly, who just smiled down at her in return.

The ice around Tea and Grandpa disappeared and they dropped down on their knees, exasperated. They all ran over to them. "Tea, Grandpa!" Tristan said.

Tea smiled. "Hey guys."

"You're alright!" Yugi cheered in his transparent form, while Percy repeated he had said, so they could hear.

Grandpa smiled at her. "Thanks to you four."

Yami and Yugi switched, they both had smiles on their faces as well. Yugi smiled and grabbed Percy's hand, lacing their fingers together. She smiled back and kissed his cheek, making his cheeks tint pink ever so little.

The building began to shake and everyone turned to where the lamp was and saw a tablet, with Egyptian writing on it, sliding upwards. Soon, it stopped and Percy huffed, annoyed slightly.

"Not another Egyptian tablet!" Joey groaned.

"My thoughts exactly, Blondey." Percy muttered.

They walked towards it and slowly the letters seemed to make sense to her, like she could read it. It would make a bit sense though, since she had a past life like Yami. In fact, she was a Queen, wife to Yami. She blushed lightly thinking about that and shook her head, trying to focus. Despite, understanding a little, her dyslexia was getting the better of her, and she barely understood a thing. I mean, the symbols looks like words that she could like they were Ancient Greek, til they looked like they were doing one-eighties on skate boards.

"Hey, Grandpa," Joey said. "aren't you the one who always knows how to read this junk?"

Before Percy could say something, Grandpa stepped forward to the tablet. "Let's see," He said, then began reading off of the tablet. "'Before the shadows blanket the land, go to the fortress of fear. Locate where the place spirit sleeps, and the path you seek will appear.' But, what does it mean?"

Joey blinked. "You're asking us?"

Yugi blinked as well. "Well, it said before the shadows blanket the land," He said, then looked at Percy, who looked back at him. "I bet that means sunset! Now if only we can figure out the phrase, 'the place where the spirit sleeps.'"

"Maybe it's some kind of casket." Tea mused and Percy bit her lip, looking down, thinking of Luke and Kronos.

"Yes," Grandpa said, making Percy shake her head, cursing at herself to focus. "but what about this fortress of fear."

"Well, let's think." Joey said, then made a small gasp, remembering something. He pulled the map from his jacket and spread it out on the ground. "Look."

Yugi pointed at a building that seemed to be on a hill. "That house," Yugi said. "You think that's the place?"

Percy and Grandpa nodded in agreement.

"If that's true," Yugi continued. "then we need to find this fortress before the sun sets."-He looked up at Percy.-"Hopefully the pathway mentioned is the pathway home!"

"That building doesn't look to close." Joey muttered.

"Joey's right." Tristan agreed.

"And it won't be long until sunset." Tea mumbled, worried.

Yugi stood up, making a fist with his hand, and a strong fire of determination burning in his eyes. "Come on," Yugi encouraged, making Percy grin a little. "we've come way to fire in this game to start doubting ourselves now."-Everyone else stood up and Percy took Yugi's free hand, squeezing it.-"Now, let's find that fortress so we can go home!"

* * *

Fish swam around in the river, greeting Percy happily in her head. They said little happy things to her, commenting on her group, and saying how it was nice to meet her. Every once in a while, one would ask if Yugi was her boyfriend and say that he was cute, which would make her blush and laugh.

"You know," Joey said, making Percy look at him, stopping her conversation with the fish. "whoever designed this place picked a really bad stop for a river, now we'll never make it that fortress in time!"

Grandpa put a hand to his chin, a thoughtful look on his face. "I suppose we could all dive in and swim for it."

Percy put a hand instantly. "I have absolutely no problem with that!"

Tea ignored her. "Yeah, but who knows what's lurking in there." She grumbled.

Percy shook the hand that was in the air. "I can find out!"

It was at that moment, Tristan came out and started to wave his hand. "Guys, you might want to see this!"

"Did you find a way over the river?" Yugi asked as they walked inside, minus Percy.

Percy sighed, readjusting the strap on her carry on bag on her shoulder and said goodbye to the little fish, who said their goodbyes back to her. She walked inside to see a tile on the floor, lifted up, revealing a pathway underneath.

"It's not a way over the river," Tristan said as she walked up next to Yugi. "but I think it's a way over it."

"Well, it's the best option we got." Joey said, starting to go down it.

Percy crossed her arms. "I still like the 'dive in and swim for it' idea better." She grumbled, following after Joey.

"You would."

* * *

The gang ran in the pathway, Percy - despite her short legs - was using her running skills she developed at camp.

Grandpa suddenly called out, "Wait up! We Motos have short legs!"

Percy laughed and continued to run ahead of the gang, thinking of camp as she did so. She was grateful she learned to push herself and develop new skills and get better at others, such as running.

Soon she got to another opening and pushed it open, climbing out. She looked around and concluded that they seemed to b graveyard.

"Does this place seem creepy to you?" Joey said, looking around warily as he climbed out.

"No." Tristan answered, after he was out of the passage. "After all we've been through, it's going to take a lot more than just rocks to creep me out."

"Where are we?" Tea asked as everyone was all out of the passage.

"I wish you didn't just ask that." Joey groaned, then pulled out the map, looking at it. "See? I knew it. According to this map, we're at some sort of ancient graveyard!"-Then a crow came out, talking, and flew past Joey, making him yelp out in fear, and flew away, a bunch of other crows following it.-"It's a ghost!"

Percy sweatdropped, looking at him from her spot next to Yugi. "Um, Blondey, it's just crows.."

Tristan looked at him as well. "Yeah," He agreed. "what are so scared of?"

Tea folded her arms. "If I had to guess, I'd say rocks and birds."

Joey got an anime angry mark on his head. "I had a bad experience with birds, okay?!" He yelled.

Then they were talking, snarling, and growling coming from the forest and Percy tensed, reaching for Riptide and her capsule. "Listen," Yugi ordered, looking in the same direction that Percy was. "do you hear that?"

Percy nodded silently, narrowing her eyes dangerously. "Maybe it's just more crows." Tea muttered, not really hearing the sounds.

Grandpa walked over next to Percy. "Be cautious, just in case." He warned.

Yugi nodded, next to Percy. "Right." The Millennium Puzzle glowed and Percy heard the vague sound of "Yu-Gi-Oh!" coming and Yami was now in control. He gently grasped Percy's arm and pulled her closer, a little possessive or protective, she couldn't tell. "Stay close, whatever's out there doesn't sound too friendly."

"Oh, man!" Tea gasped, stepping back. "They don't look too friendly either!"

A bunch of undead monsters started to rise up from the ground and Percy groaned in her head, _Where's Nico when you need him?!_

"Ready?" Joey asked, grabbing his capsule form his belt.

"Let's go." Tristan said, grabbing his capsule also.

"Yeah!" Tea agreed, grabbing her capsule from her belt too.

"Show time!" Percy shouted, grabbing hers.

"Now." Yami ordered, grabbing his.

"**Load capsule**!" They said in unison, and loading their capsules into their own devises one after the other. "**And fire**!" The devices followed their command.

"Come forth, Celtic Guardian!" Yami ordered again, and Celtic Guardian appeared in front of him.

"I play, Baby Dragon!" Joey said, as Baby Dragon formed, and floated down in front of him.

"I summon Chiron!" Percy shouted, as Chiron landed in front of her, standing up on his hind legs threateningly before going down on all four and notching an arrow in his bow.

"Go, Thunder Kid!" Tristan exclaimed, and Thunder Kid formed in front of him.

"And don't forget Happy Lover!" Tea finished, and the cute little monster appeared in front of her.

Celtic Guardian slashed through a zombie, Baby Dragon burned them to a crisp, Chiron was shooting arrows at everyone one of them he could see, Thunder Kid electrocuted three of them, and Happy Lover was dodged attacks from the zombies.

"I think we need some back up help." Tea commented.

Joey turned, seeing one of the capsule rocks. "Hey, she's right." Joey said, running over to it. "We need to release more of these capsule monsters, and fast."-He touched the capsule rock, which shattered and revealed Flame Swordsman.-"Awesome, it's Flame Swordsman!"

Percy grinned a little when suddenly she felt something grab onto her ankle. She yelped in surprise and Yami wiped around and started to run towards her.

"Percy!" Yami yelled, then jumped at her, tackling her away from the hand. They both slide towards, him slightly on top of her as they slid, two capsule monsters, touching them by accident and making them shatter. Two capsule monsters were released, which were her best monster, Poseidon and Kuriboh.

"Nice work." Yami told her, pushing himself upwards and grinning down at her.

"Oh, shut up." She blushed, pushing him off and sitting up next to him. Yami rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek, smirking as her blush darkened.

Tea yelped as she stumbled backwards, tripping over a rock and landed on a capsule rock, which shattered and revealed Dark Witch. "Oh, hey!" She blinked, seeing her new monster.

"You did it," Grandpa grinned, holding up two fists. "now we have four more monsters to kick some kester!"

"Flame Swordsman," Joey said and Flame Swordsman got his sword ready. "Do your thing!" Flame Swordsman sent a line of fire, frying them.

Percy made a fist in her hand. "Come on, Poseidon." She said, and Poseidon held out his trident, pointing it at a group of twenty zombies. "Show them what kind of destruction the ocean can really do!" A wave shot out of Poseidon's trident and engulfed the group of zombies, crushing them down to the knees and suffocating them, until they burst into pieces.

"Alright, Dark Witch, shine some light on these numbskulls!" Tea ordered and Dark Witch flew into the sky, holding her staff out and emitted a bright light, destroying the remainder of zombies.

Percy called back her monsters, along with everyone else, and Yami switched with Yugi quickly. Yugi quickly began running in the direction of the fortress. "Come on!" He shouted, and everyone began sprinting to catch up, Percy doing better than the rest, and once again, getting ahead of everyone else.

"To the fortress!" Tristan cheered.

"Short legs!" Grandpa yelped. "Remember?!"

* * *

They came up to a mountain, with about 4,000 stairs and began running up them, even Percy was getting tired, about three-quarters up it though.

"Would.. it kill them.. to install.. an escalator?" Tristan huffed while running.

"We're almost there, guys!" Percy called back to them, running up the stairs and leaning forward, gasping and panting to catch her breath. The others collapsed to their knees.

"Wow," Tea gasped. "It's.. amazing!"

"Yeah?" Tristan panted. "It would have been just as amazing.. at the bottom of the hill!"

Joey took a deep breath. "Come on," He said, smiling warily. "This was a piece of cake!"-He think looked at Percy.-"How are you so _fast_?!"

Tristan took a deep breath also, his breath back to normal. "I guess with our luck, things could have been a lot worse."

Percy smiled sheepishly. "Camp."

Then, everything began to rumble, and walls appeared on every side of the temple, going up about 600 feet.

"You've got to be kidding me." Percy muttered, staring at the walls.

"Now we'll never be able to get into that temple." Tristan groaned.

"Please," Joey scoffed. "The six of us can easily push that wall down.

Everyone got into position, from left to right, it was Yugi, Tea, Joey, Percy, Tristan, and finally Grandpa.

"Ready? Go!" They all began pushing with all their might and there was a cracking sound and Grandpa fell onto his knees.

"Oh," He moaned, holding his back. "My back!"

They let go of the wall and Tristan held the back of his head. "Not again."

Joey looked at him. "And whose idea was this?" He asked, looking at Tristan pointedly, even though it was Joey's idea all along.

* * *

"I've checked four sides and they're no opening." Yugi muttered, standing next to Percy who was staring at the statue of an eagle/man with its arms thrown out by its sides and it's feet awkward like one was in mid-step or something. "Any thoughts, Percy?"

Percy blinked, looking away from the statue to him. "To be honest? No, well other than these creepy statues."

"Now that you mention it," Yugi said, looking at her and wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her close. "I have a feeling that these statues are here for a reason."

Percy looked at him, confused. "Yeah?" Thinking about all the statues at each corner where the walls around the temple would meet. There was a slight Minotaur designed one with its legs spread out and its arms out, fingers curled downwards to look like claws. Then, a soldier with armor having it's legs together and arms crossed, the eagle they were standing in front of now, and a elf-ish sort of girl with her hands up and her palms out as if she was doing a 'I don't know' gesture or just praying oddly. "You think that they could help us get in the temple?" She asked, and Yugi nodded.

Tristan, Joey and Tea came to them. "Hey, guys." Tristan greeted. "Any luck over here?"

Percy shook her head. "Not one bit, there's no cracks at all. Not even a nat could get through." She replied, leaning her head on Yugi's shoulder tiredly.

"We can't climb it either." Tristan muttered, shaking his head, exasperated.

Joey crossed his arms. "Too bad we can't just fly over this thing." He grumbled, then got a idea.

Two minutes later, Joey was riding on Baby Dragon's back, flying towards the temple. "Yeehaw!" He yelled. "It's a bird, it's a plane, it's Flying Joey Free Wheeler! Here I come to save the day~"-Then they bounced off an invisible force field, crashing to the ground, Baby Dragon turning into capsule on impact and Joey landing harshly on the ground. Joey cracked open his eyes painfully, then saw the capsule and quickly recovered, grabbing it in his hands.-"No, please, speak to me, pal!"

Tristan scratched his head. "The old invisible force field trick."

Percy laughed a little under her breath at the whole display and commented, "I'm sure you'll save the day next time, Blondey."

Joey got up and they all looked at the door. "Maybe we should all give this door the old heave-ho again." Joey suggested.

"Maybe we should give you the old heave-ho." Tristan said, dryly, not even glancing at Joey.

"Step aside," Grandpa said, making them all turn back to him. "I may have a bad back, but my Summoned Skull doesn't."

Percy and Yugi looked at the Summon Skull then back at Grandpa, impressed. "Way to go, Gramps!" Yugi complimented, smiling.

Grandpa smirked. "Let's see how strong that door really is." He said. "Summoned Skull, Lightning Strike!" The monster raised it's hands in the air, a dark cloud came out of no where, then Summoned Skull pointed its arms at the door and lightning struck it, making a cloud of smoke erupt from the door. Percy flinched and moved closer to Yugi when the lightning stuck, she hated lightning and she was pretty sure, if lightning had feelings, the feeling would be mutual.

When, the smoke cleared, it showed that the door was just fine, no scratches or anything. Joey gasped, "It's still standing."

Grandpa deflated, he look so disappointed. "What? But how?" He gasped. "Summoned Skull can blast through anything!"

Joey clinched a fist. "Apparently not."

Tristan clinched a fist of his own. "Listen, we'll never get into that fortress by nightfall!"

Yugi grinded his teeth together and Percy looked at him, deadpanned. "Wow, Tristan, your motivation is inspiring." She commented, dryly and if you hadn't noticed, sarcastic as well. "Really."

_If this really is a game, there's got to be a solution._ Yugi thought to himself, the grip on Percy's waist get a bit tighter unconsciously. _But how can I solve the riddle when I don't even know what the riddle is? Now, think!_ He ordered himself when he suddenly noticed something was different on the door.

Percy looked at him curiously. "What's up, Yugi?" She asked.

Yugi pointed at the door with his free hand. "Look, guys." He said, and Percy, along with the rest of the gang, looked at the bottom left hand corner square to see it glowing yellow. "You see how that square is glowing? Well, I think I may know what's going on here."

Grandpa narrowed his eyes at the square, arms folded, but not saying anything.

Yugi and Percy ran over to the light and then it went out. Percy blinked. "Eh? What's happened to it?"

Yugi turned back and looked at the rest of the gang. "Did you guys see that?" He asked.

Grandpa, arms unfolded, blinked.

Tea stepped forward. "So, you know what this all means?" She asked, quietly, looking at the both of them.

Yugi and Percy nodded, well, she did after realizing what was going on. Joey stepped forward and grabbed Yugi by the jacket collar shaking him back and forth. "Then tell us what it means already, will ya?!" Joey shouted.

Percy automatic reaction was to uncap Riptide, but stopped when Tea waved her to stop, got behind Joey and wrapped an arm under his left arm and one around his neck, pulling him back - making him let go - and exclaimed, "Drop him, Wheeler!"

Percy laughed, trying hard to stifle it through her hand, but failing horribly. When she calmed down, Yugi began to talk. "As I was saying," He said. "I think that design on the door is the key to getting in. The inner rectangle represents the fortress and the outer rectangle represents the surrounding wall."

"It's interesting," Tristan said, raising an eyebrow. "but, what does it tell us?"

Percy looked at him, understanding what Yugi was hinting at. "It's tells you those little squares are symbolizing the statues that are standing on each corner of the wall."

Tea gasped, understanding now. "What, so, if all four glow we can get in?"

Yugi nodded, then looked at Grandpa. "Hey, Grandpa." He said. "Do you remember what position you were standing in just a second ago?"

Grandpa put on a thinking face then walked in front of the warrior statue. "Wait, I was standing with my arms folded, just like this statue." Grandpa copied the pose and the little light lite up once again.

Tea stepped forward. "It just lit up again!" She exclaimed.

Yugi smiled, almost a little smug. "Of course," Yugi said, his little, half smug grin still in place. "Whenever someone mimics the posture of one of those four statues, the corresponding square on the door lights up."

Tea blinked, then looked at him. "Oh, so all we have to do is strike a pose like the other three guys and the door will open?"

Percy nodded and clapped her hands. "You got it!" Behind her, Joey and Tristan looked at each other, almost excited.

About five minutes later, Tea was on the other side of the wall, where Yugi and Percy could see, her feet spread out and her arms out, her hands like claws and a fierce expression on her face. "Yep," She muttered. "I feel like an idiot."

Then on the bottom right hand square glowed red and Percy grinned, nudging Yugi. Yugi smiled and turned, calling out to her, "Good work, Tea! Another light went on!"

Then, Joey groaned loudly from the other side of the temple. He must have been getting tired considering he was mimicking the eagle statue with his arms out and one leg up like in a messed up yoga pose or he was in mid-step. "How long do we have to stand like this?" He moaned, making Percy roll her eyes.

That leaves Tristan coping the elf chick, the ones with their hands up like a 'I don't know' gesture or praying weirdly. "Anything happening, Yugi, Percy?" Tristan called.

Then a green and blue light started to glow and Percy called back, "Yep! You're lights are glowing!"

Then, the door rose up and Yugi blinked, making Percy blink back. "It actually worked." He mumbled, shocked.

"My thoughts exactly, Yugi." Percy said back and jumped when Yami's transparent form appeared. "Holy Had- Gods, why do you have to do that?!" She hissed quietly to him, making him smirk at her, amused.

Then, Yami went back to being serious. "Well done, the both of you." He told them. "Now hurry up and find that hidden casket so we can unlock the pathway home before the sun sets."

"Yugi, Percy," Grandpa said, making them both look at him. "In order to keep that door open, we have to stay in these positions. So you two will just have to locate the hidden casket on your own."

"Our fates are you two's hands." Tristan said.

"'Cause we can't move ours." Joey commented.

"You can do this, Yugi, Percy." Tea encouraged.

Percy and Yugi looked at each other and nodded. "Alright," Percy grinned.

"We promise we'll get everyone out of this place!" Yugi vowed and they both began running, Percy faster naturally, into the temple. Once they were in, there was a casket directly ahead of them.

They both stopped in shock. "That was way to easy." Percy said, narrowing her eyes.

Yugi nodded in agreement, ran forward anyway, making Percy sprint to catch up. Yugi stepped on a tile which faded into nothing and started to fall, before Percy could stop herself, she began failing as well. Yugi and Percy let out a scream as they fell into this whole coming from out of no where, when Percy flipped mid-air, her instincts kicking in and landed on her feet. Yugi, however, before he landed the Millennium Puzzle glowed and Yami took control, flipping and landed similarly to the way Percy did. They both stood up, looking around.

"You've got to be kidding me, again!" Percy shouted, throwing her hands up in frustration.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the outside, Joey was trying his hardest not to twitch. "Help," He shouted through gritted teeth. "I'm crampin'!" Then he feel flat on his back, his foot in the air.

Tristan sweatdropped, losing his stance to scratch his head. "And I used to think you were such a poser." He commented.

Then, the door slammed shut and the statues.. well, they weren't motionless anymore. They moved, glaring and they glowing. Tea gasped as the Minotaur like statue stepped closer to her, a growling sound emitting from it.

"Oh-no!" Grandpa shouted. "They're alive!"

Joey and Tristan ran from the statues as their eyes glowed and their heads turned to follow the direction the boys ran in. Tea let out a scream, staring at the statue and Joey jumped next to her. "Alright," he said. "it's go time! Load capsule!"-He put a capsule in the device.-"And fire!"-The device did as it was told.-"Flame Swordsman, you're on!" The Flame Swordsman came out and swung his sword, that was on fire, around before getting into the correct stance.

"Thunder Kid, your turn!" Tristan shouted and Thunder Kid formed, his arms - flippers? - spread outwards.

"And don't forget Dark Witch!" Tea exclaimed as Dark Witch formed, her staff in front of her threateningly.

"And Last but not least, Summoned Skull!" Grandpa finished as Summoned Skull formed, in front of all the monsters.

"Let's get ready to rumble!" Joey said, smirking.

* * *

Percy paced back and forth, debating and analyzing different ways that could get them out of their.. predicament.

Yami stepped under the place they fell and looked at Percy. "Getting out of the pit before nightfall won't be easy." Yami said, and then the pit began shaking and Yami and Percy gasped. "And it just got tougher!"

The walls were closing in on them. I don't mean like claustrophobic 'closing in' like literally closing in on them.

Percy stepped closer to Yami, looking at the moving walls. "Seriously? This is just.. messed up." She mumbled.

Yami looked at the walls also. "Yugi, Percy, you if you two have an ideas, now would be the time to speak up." Yami commented.

Yugi appeared between Yami and Percy. "Remember," He reminded. "this whole thing is a game, so there always is a way out of these traps."

Yami nodded. "Alright."

Then, one of the capsule's in Yami's belt started to flicker, like glowing and little kuris were coming out of it. "Um, is that Kuriboh? Or am I hearing things?" Percy asked, glancing down at the capsule.

Yugi looked at her. "It's Kuriboh," He reassured. "and it looks like he's trying to get our attention."

Yami slipped the capsule out of his belt with ease, looked at it, and smiled slighty. He put his arm out. "Loading capsule, now fire!"-The device loaded the capsule then fired, as it was told to do.-"Kuriboh, come forth."

Kuriboh came out and began flying back and forth, above them, like pacing. Percy frowned, "He must be trying to say something to all of us, but I don't exactly speak 'Kuribohian'. If that's even real."

Yugi pointed at something on a ledge above them. "Look, over there!"

Yami and Percy looked at and saw two dark capsule rocks. "Two capsules!" Yami said, his eyes widening.

Kuriboh flew up and began bouncing up and down next to Percy while she said, "Do you mean we have to release those capsule monsters?"

Kuriboh nuzzled against her happily, before he face planted due to the closing in wall, hitting him.

"Kuriboh !" Yami and Percy said, then looked at the capsule, and backing up so they could get a good distance to run from and jump up. Percy sighed and took a deep breath. She was the first one to take off, she sprinted forwards and jumped, using her legs to spring her up and high. She let out a yelp when she was able to grab the ledge with both hands and hung their. A second later, Yami was next to her, expect hanging from one hand.

"Yami!" She yelped, when she noticed he was slipping. She let out a string of curses and began using her upper body strength to pull her up.

"Kuriboh," Yami grunted, while Percy let several words in a language he did not understand and was pulling herself upwards, with a medium amount of difficulty. "I can't reach the capsule.. I need.. your help!"

Kuriboh launched forward, giving Yami a boost up in the air. The same time Yami was in the air, Percy had lifted herself upwards enough to place a hand on the capsule rock. So, at the exact same time, they both placed their hands on the capsule rocks.

"I got it!" Yami exclaimed and Percy whooped as a bright light emitted from the capsules and Percy was temporarily blinded, as was Yami. After a bright, lime green light happened and Yami and Percy were sucked upwards in the pit and from the temple, Yami opened his eyes.

He looked up and saw blue eyes staring down at him. The monster was the most recognizable one he ever saw. "Dark Magician?" He asked, his tone disbelieving. "Is that really you?"-Then his eyes caught on the sun, barely above a few mountians.-"Oh-no, the sun's about to set! We have to open that tomb now!"-Then his eyes widened and he looked up at the Dark Magician, panicked.-"Where is Percy?!"

Dark Magician simply turned and Yami saw a monster, a bit familiar, in the air behind them. He looked a lot like him, which surprised him a little but the hair was different, it was a bit like Duke Devlin's. The eyes were completely different though, the monsters were an electric blue and seemed to have lightning flashing in them. The monster wore Greek styled amour and had a lightning bolt like strapped to his back. The monster was holding Percy bridal style and she looked like she was unconscious. That was enough to make Yami suspicious.

"Who are you?" Yami asked in a low voice.

The monster simply gazed at him with a calculating expression, then looked back down at Percy. Percy let a quiet moan, then her eyes crinkled. Percy's eye lashes kissed her skin gently before her eyes fluttered open, revealing a confused sea-green. Then she noticed she was being carried, in the _air_, and yelped loudly, holding on the to the strange monster for dear life.

"_Di immortales_!" She yelped, looking down. "What-?"-Then she noticed the monster, and jumped again.-"Holy Ha- Zeus? Is that you? Like, my monster, Zeus, King of the Gods?"

The monster nodded and Percy blinked slowly. "Um, er, okay." She stuttered, feeling herself be a little sick with just _floating_ in the _air_, not her domain. She could practically _hear_ her _real_ uncle's swears against her. She flinched as the wind blew through her messy black hair and glanced fearfully around her. She swallowed and forced herself to look at Yami, who looked concerned.

"Are you alright, Percy?" He asked, his eyes locking with hers.

Percy glanced down below. "Other than the terrifying feeling of being blasted by lightning, yeah. I'm fine." She answered, then noticed who was carrying him. "Is that - Holy Hades, the Dark Magician!"-Her eyes widened before going back to normal.-"Wow, you are a lot.. bigger than I expected you to be in real life." She commented and she swore she could have seen the corners of the Dark Magician's mouth twitch upwards at her. He nodded towards her, his gaze smoldering with different emotions that she couldn't recognize.

Yugi appeared and Percy jumped. "Our friends need help!" Yugi shouted, making Percy and Yami look down, though that made Percy squeak with fear at the height.

Down below them, the Flame Swordsman was punched and Joey let out a grunt in pain.

Tristan grinded his teeth in pain as Thunder Kid was kicked away from the statue.

Dark Witch let out a scream as she was squeezed in the Minotaur-like statue's hands. Tea trembled. "It's no use." She whimpered.

The soldier statue slammed his fist down on Summoned Skull and Grandpa held his side, grunting.

Yugi and Yami gazed down at the scene and Percy swallowed, her mind going a mile a minute. "Are you thinking what I am?" Yugi asked Yami.

"This just might work." Yami answered.

The Dark Magician held his staff upwards, waiting for his orders. "**Go, Magical Crossroads**!" Yami and Yugi said in sync, making Percy look at them slightly in pressed.

The Dark Magician's staff began glowing red and around Thunder Kid, Flame Swordsman, Summoned Skull and Dark Witch, a red circle appeared, surrounding them.

"What's that?" Tristan asked, bewildered.

"You got me." Joey replied, blinking at the ring in front of him.

"It's got to be Yugi and Percy, you guys!" Tea said, excited.

Percy looked over at the two. "So, what does this do anyway?" She asked, curious.

"By attacking with Magical Crossroads, the Dark Magician is now able to eradicate all monsters that fall in this criss-cross of light." Yami answered and the Dark Magician swung his staff to the side and the it glowed red again. The statues, expect one, began to crumble into nothing.

The soldier statue stepped forwards to the Summoned Skull, weakened but still alive. Grandpa pointed at him. "Summoned Skull, finish him off with Lightning Strike!" Summoned Skull sent out the attack, when suddenly the statue fell onto Summoned Skull, making Summoned Skull get hit with the attack too. Grandpa let out a cry of pain as felt the feeling of electricity coursing through him, painfully. The soldier statue and Summoned Skull burst into pieces and Grandpa dropped to one knee, his body trembling ever so little.

The ground began to shake once again as the walls began to crumble down into nothing. "Whatever that was," Joey commented, staring at the walls from where he was. "There go the walls!"

When the walls were gone completely, Zeus and Dark Magician nodded to each other and flew down, dropping their owners down on the ground. Yugi automatically began running and inside, but Percy stumbled forward, trying to get her bearings together. Boy, did she hate flying or being in the air.

Then, once Percy felt better, she sprinted inside just in time to see Yugi struggling to push open the casket and him mutter, "It.. won't.. budge!"

Percy sprinted and began pushing with him, it was like superglued onto the freaking thing! "_Di_.._ immortales_.." She cursed, opening her eyes and pushing, Yugi doing the same.

The lid to the casket began to slide a little and Percy and Yugi pushed harder and it finally fell off. Percy turned around swiftly to see that the sun had just finished setting, they had made it! Percy let out a cheer, turning and hugging Yugi. Yugi yelped in surprise, laughed, and hugged her back, burying his hand in her hair, inhaling her ocean scent.

"We did it, and just in time." Yugi muttered to her, a smile on his face.

Percy laughed happily and pulled back, pressing her lips against his, just as happy. Yugi's cheeks tinted pink when she did so and kissed her back, returning the kiss just as eager as she was. Yugi placed his hand on her cheek, his thumb stroking it gently, before he pulled away. Percy's cheeks tinted pink when she finally realized what she had just done and smiled, a bit sheepish.

Yugi chuckled and pecked her lips quickly, silently telling her it was fine before releasing her from the hug, and grabbing her hand, lacing their fingers.

In sync, they both looked at the coffin and a bright, very bright, light shone from it and Percy and Yugi shielded their eyes so they wouldn't go blind. When the light died down enough so they could see probably, a vest like amour was visible and Percy sweatdropped.

"That's a new design of armor." She commented, tilting her head sideways.

"Yugi, Shorty!" Joey shouted, making the two jump and turn around. Joey and Tea were helping Grandpa walk and Percy immediately looked concerned.

"What's up?" She asked, stepping down one step, and Yugi smiled slightly at her. She was so.. cute.

"Gramps monster got blasted by one of the those statue freaks." Joey said, Yugi's eyes widened and Percy stepped forward to help, when Grandpa batted away Joey and Tea gently and waved Percy off.

"We got more important things to worry about," Grandpa said, walking forward to a tablet which Percy looked away from, she wasn't in the mood for a headache. "like deciphering this message. It reads, 'Pass through this doorway and thy journey shall start. Five trials shall follow to test thy heart. But I warn you, this journey his not for the weak. Only a true warrior can unearth what you seek.'"

Then the vest glowed and separated itself and reappeared on Yugi. "Dude, what's with the armored vest?" Tristan asked, looking at the vest on Yugi, who was staring at it.

"Whatever that thing is, I have to say, it's quite the fashion statement." Tea commented.

"Don't you see what's going on here?" Grandpa demanded and Percy nodded, smirking slightly amused. "It mentioned a true warrior, so you can't enter without wearing that armor."

Yugi frowned, a bit annoyed. "This is crazy guys!" He exclaimed, squeezing Percy's hand angrily. "I'm not a warrior! I mean, come on! Percy's the warrior here!"

Everyone turned to her and she raised her hands in the air in surrender. "Oi! Don't bring me into this! The vest choose you, not me! Which.. I don't know if I should be happy or offended by that."

"Yugi, please." Grandpa pleaded, shaking his at Percy. "Taking this journey is the only way home."

Joey smiled, making a fist. "He's right, Yuge! Let's do this!"

Yugi blinked, unsure. "Are you sure?"

Percy rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek. "Of course not, but, eh! Whatever, right?"

Tristan scratched his head. "Eh, what are you going to do?" He asked, smiling. "To tell you the truth, it wouldn't be normal if we weren't on some adventure anyway."

Tea made two fists. "That's right," She agreed. "So why don't we go out there and do our thing?"

Yugi blinked and then smiled cutely. "Yeah, thanks guys!"

Joey smiled nervously. "Since you're the one with the suit of armor, you go first!" He said.

"Joey.." Tea and Percy hissed in unison before blinking at each other.

Yugi pulled Percy up and they walked into a doorway, one that seemed to made of pure white light. Percy and Yugi closed their eyes as the light got intense, and when it seemed to die down through their eye lids, they opened their eyes. They weren't in the same place though, they were in a desert. A _desert_, of all places.

"Looks like that passage way dumped us off in the middle of nowhere." Joey commented, looking around.

"Fully agreed, Blondey." Bet you could guess who said that, if not, it was Percy.

"So now what do we do?" Joey asked, ignoring Percy's comment, even though he smirked at her.

"Standing here's not going to help." Tea commented, crossing her arms.

Tristan nodded. "Tea's right, if we want to get home, we need to press on guys." He agreed.

Yugi blinked, in thought. _It would help if we understood what that riddle on the tablet meant_, Yugi thought to himself._ It said something about passing five test?_ He squeezed Percy's hands, a bit in frustration, if she noticed she didn't show it or she just didn't mind it.

Grandpa groaned and dropped to one knee, holding his chest in pain. "Mr. Moto!" Tea gasped, kneeling next to him.

Percy and Yugi wiped around, concerned and stepped forward. "Grandpa!" Yugi shouted, worried.

Percy took another step forward. "You alright?" She asked.

Grandpa looked up at them, his eyes full of pain. "I'll be fine." He said, weakly. "It's just this old ticker, that's all."

"Poor, Grandpa." Yugi muttered, pulling Percy closer to him subconsciously. "That last battle sure wiped him out."

Tea held him sit straighter a little and glanced up at the others. "Come on," She said. "We need to find a safe spot where Mr. Moto can rest."

Tristan put a hand behind his head. "Oh, sure." He answered, and Percy knew instantly the answer would be sarcastic. "Why don't we just drop him off at the nearest health spa for a seaweed body wrap?"

Percy glared at him. "You had to use 'seaweed', didn't you?" She glowered.

Tristan flinched and smiled sheepishly, not answering, afraid he would make her mad.

Joey made a fist of determination. "Look," He said. "There at least some shade of some kind of oasis around here somewhere."-Joey took of running then shouted back to us.-"Hey, eat my dust you slow pokes!" It was that moment, he tripped and slid down a sand hill, letting out a funny, strangled yelp.

"What was that about us eating your dust?" Tristan asked as we ran up to the hill and saw him groaning on his back.

"It's more like he's the one who bit the dust." Tea commented as Joey spit out some sand.

Percy tilted her head, examining him. "Actually, it's more that he bit the sand." She corrected, smirking amused.

Joey suddenly stood up and pointe ahead of something. "Hey, guys, look!" He said, smirking triumphantly. "Either that's a mirage or we're not alone!"

We all quickly jogged, some of us ran, over to the little tents that made a small village. We didn't see anyone, but it Percy kept looking around, there we people hiding in there little tents, Percy almost felt sad. Poor.. villagers.

"Who would live in a village in the middle of a desert?" Tristan asked, blinking around.

"Apparently, no one." Joey answered.

"Look closer," Yugi told them, making Percy smile since he noticed it too. "There are people here."

Joey grinned, seeing someone. "Hey, you're right!" He said, and grinned at a teenage boy looking through the flaps on his tent. "Howdy ho, neighbor!" Joey shouted, waving. The boy shut the flap and Joey sweatdropped. "Geez, this town could use a welcoming community."

A little girl, who looked no older than eight years-old, came up. She had large dark, dark brown eyes - almost black - and black hair in two pony tails. She wore a purple pendent necklace, which Percy blinked at. The girl was slightly creepy, but also depressing. She showed no emotion, at all.

"Dude," Tristan said to Joey, hearing his comment and seeing the girl. "I think she's it."

"We've been waiting for you." The little girl said, making Percy tense.

"What do you by 'waiting'?" Joey asked, nervously.

"Follow me and you'll find out." The girl answered, turning and walking away.

Yugi and Percy exchanged looks before following the little girl. The girl stopped at an open tent, her arm outstretched and waiting for them to go in. "Are you sure we can trust this pipsqueak?" Joey hissed quietly.

"Got a better idea?" Tristan shot back at him.

"Good point."

"Will you two shut up?!" Percy snapped quietly as they walked inside the tent. Tristan and Joey weren't mad at all, surprisingly. They knew that she was just frustrated and she tended to get annoyed quickly when she was frustrated. So, they didn't feel mad or anything like that, but they didn't stop them from grumbling under their breaths.

The little girl walked to an old man, who had a sort of long white beard and reminded Percy of the Dark Mage. He sat quietly, like he was meditating. The girl leaned down and cupped her hand in front of her mouth and whispered, though Percy could still hear it, "The visitors are here."

The old man raised his arms out, his palms up, and blue fire erupted from his hands. The fire glowed brightly before fading away and leaving behind an old rolled up scroll. The scroll dropped into this hands and the old man put his hands down, the scroll outwards waiting to be taken. The girl took the scroll and the old man went back to his old position. The girl walked to Yugi, holding out the scroll and saying, "The Elder wants you to have this. It will guide you on your journey."

Yugi took the scroll from her gingerly and unrolled it. Percy and Grandpa leaned closer to take a look, Percy however quickly looking away before she got a headache looking at the jumping and twirling symbols. Grandpa cocked an eyebrow upwards before furrowing them both together. "'Trial 1.'" He read off. "'Silence the whisper that rides the desert wind.'"

"This must be the first test." Yugi mumbled.

"Seems to make sense," Tea mused, then looked at the Elder. "Is this one of the five trials that tablet was talking about?"

The old man - ahem, 'scue me Elder - didn't say anything. "Something tells me the old man ain't talking." Joey said, his eyes narrowing ever so little.

Tristan looked at him, unamused. "Gee wiz, Captain Obvious. What gave that away?" He asked, sarcastically.

Percy looked at him. "My sarcasm has rubbed too much off on you." She deadpanned.

Then a gust of wind blew the flaps to the tent open, made the fire flicker and a shrill, feminine voice said, "_Turn back_."

Tea looked like she wanted to tremble. "So that's-" She started, her voice shaky.

The little girl closed her eyes. "The voice that rides the desert wind." She finished.

Percy nodded. "Guess we should find out where it's coming from." She said.

"I was afraid you'd say that." Tristan muttered, shaking his head.

"Come on," Joey said, looking back at the door. "Whatever's out there can't be worse than the other freaks we've faced, right guys?"

At that exact moment, the wind blew again, carrying the shrill cackle.

Percy sweatdropped. "Thanks for jinxing it." She mumbled.

Tea stepped towards the little girl. "Any advice before we go out there?" She asked, well, more like pleaded.

The little girl opened her eyes. "Yes," She said, expressionless. "as we've learned from our last visitor, the answer lies within the eye of the storm."

Percy blinked. "Hold on." She interrupted. "Care to explain what you meant on 'our last visitor'?"

Yugi nodded in agreement, squeezing Percy's hand. "Yeah," He agreed. "are you saying that there was people before us that had to face these five challenges?"

The little looked down, her eyes sad. "Only one other person has come through here." She said. "But that was a long time ago."

"So, what happened?" Yugi asked.

Tristan looked down at him. "We're probably better off not knowing." He said.

The little girl unclasped the amulet on her neck and held it out in front of her, looking at Tea. "Please take this." The girl said, and Tea pointed at herself. The little girl nodded and Tea leaned down and the girl hooked it on her neck. "It will help you on your journey."

"But, what does it do?" Tea asked, looking at the purple pendent.

"It will become clear when the time is right." The girl said mysteriously.

Then another shrill cackle broke the silence and Percy, Joey and Tristan turned around. "Let's save the chit-chat for later," Joey said. "Come on, guys." He began running out of the tent.

"Right!"

* * *

They all ran into an opening of the desert, far away from the little village. Joey stopped, looking around. "How the heck are we supposed to find some voice that travels with the wind?!" He demanded.

"_Leave this place_!" The shrill voice said, and it echoed around them before the woman's annoying, shrill cackle filled the air.

Percy got an anime angry mark on the side of her head. "Just what do you _think_ we're trying to do?!" She yelled.

Yugi pulled her closer to him slightly. "Calm down." He mumbled, glancing around.

"I should _slap_ you for that comment." She hissed, then took a couple deep breaths. "But you're right, and never, _never_ tell a girl to calm down, Yugi."

"Listen guys," Tea said, her voice shaky. "It's getting closer."

"But what way is it coming from?" Tristan asked, looking around him.

Then there was a grumbling, it seemed no one else could hear it. Percy widened her eyes, it was coming right underneath Joey. "Watch out!" She yelped, tackling him just as a the ground sank from underneath him and a giant, pink worm shot out from the exact spot Joey was.

Percy rubbed her head, rolling off of Joey. "Ow, that could have gone better." She muttered, standing up and offering her hand to Joey.

Joey blinked a couple of times before taking her hand, pulling himself up. "Thanks."

Percy waved him off. "Don't mention it." She said before walking next to Yugi, observing the weird, pink monster.

"It's a Medusa Worm." Grandpa identified.

Yugi looked at him. "We'll take care of this thing, Gramps." Yugi told him.

"Be careful, Yugi." Grandpa told him.

"Don't worry, we will." Yugi answered before he switched places with Yami.

Percy walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, or rather his armored shoulder. "Great to see you again," She greeted quietly, smiling slightly. "Just wish it was on better terms."

Yami smirked slightly. "Yes." He agreed, before slipping his Dark Magician capsule out of his belt. "Ready? Load capsule." Yami loaded his, making the device glow.

Then Percy blinked, smirked and loaded in her Poseidon capsule into the device.

Tea loaded her Dark Witch in the device.

Joey loaded in his Flame Swordsman capsule into the device.

Tristan loaded in his Thunder Kid capsule into his device.

"**Now fire**!" They all shouted in unison.

"Dark Magician, come forth!" Yami shouted, and the Dark Magician formed from the yellow light and landed in front of him, his staff outwards.

"Poseidon, god of seas, show yourself!" Percy exclaimed, as a man with Greek armor and a Greek royal clothing came out. He looked a bit like Duke Devlin, the hair and face. But the eyes were different, in fact, they looked exactly like Percy's eyes. Swirling sea-green. Poseidon landed in front of her, his trident pointed outwards, reading to attack.

"Go, Flames Swordsman!" Joey ordered and the Flame Swordsman formed in front of him, swinging around his sword that was surrounded in flames.

"You too, Thunder Kid!" Tristan shouted, and Thunder Kid formed and made a exclamation of his own, not that anyone understood.

"Dark Witch, it's your turn!" Tea yelled, and a flying Dark Witch formed in front of her.

"Alright, old pal, mix that magget, now!" Joey shouted, and Percy blinked at his words. Flame Swordsman launched forwards, and swung but the Medusa Worm went underground just in time to dodge the attack. "Aw man, my Flame Swordsman struck out."

"That worm has a strong advantage." Yami said, narrowing his eyes. "We're fighting in its natural habitat. Stay alert, it could be anywhere."

Percy looked at him, sweatdropping. "Well, that's comforting."

Then, behind the gang, the sand sunk and the worm shot out of the sand. Percy, Yami and Joey both jumped back but Yami was the first to order an attack. "Dark Magician, attack!" Yami shouted.

The Dark Magician let out a yell, almost battle cry-like, and shot a Dark Magic Attack at him. Needless to say, the worm went bye-bye by exploding into little pieces.

"Nice work." Tristan complimented.

"You did it!" Tea cheered.

"So that means we've passed the first test, right, Yuge?" Joey asked.

Yami said nothing and Percy blinked, not saying anything either. "Right, Yuge?" Tea repeated, looking at him and Percy.

"Wrong." Yami said, looking straight ahead. "Listen."

Another shrill, annoying cackle filled the air and the wind picked up, blowing sand everywhere, including in the gang's eyes. Joey shouted something not understandable and growling sounded from underneath the sand.

"That doesn't sound good." Tristan commented, looking around.

Five more Medusa Worms shot out from the sand and Percy yelped, "It doesn't look good either!"

Three worms looked down and opened their mouths, spraying out gray stuff. "Worm juice!" Joey yelped, running and spreading out like the rest of them. "Flame Swordsman, attack!" Joey ordered and the Flame Swordsman's sword lit up in flames and the Flame Swordsman sliced a Medusa Worm in half, making it shatter into pieces.

"Dark Witch, behind you!" Tea shouted and the Dark Witch turned around and shot a beam of light out of her spear at the Medusa Worm, which burst into pieces.

Percy yelped as she dodged the gray stuff from a worm and shouted out, "Poseidon, a little help would be very nice!" Poseidon turned and threw his trident at the Medusa Worm and it sailed right through it, destroying it instantly. The trident turned mid-air and flew itself right back into Poseidon's hands. Percy sighed in relief, "Thank you!"

"Thunder Kid, attack!" Tristan commanded and Thunder Kid shot a ray of electricity at a Medusa Worm, frying it into pieces.

Three worms shot that gross gray stuff at Dark Witch who dodged, they shot again and Dark Magician dodged it as well. "There's just to many of them." Joey muttered.

"And this sand storms getting worse too." Tristan added.

"And that creepy voice is still out there!" Tea yelped.

From away from the gang and Yami, though Percy could still here, Percy shouted to them, "Uh, exactly how are we supposed to fight something we can't see?!"

"No idea!" Joey shouted back.

The sand began to swirl around them harder, dividing them from one another and not being able to see each other as well. "_Give up, Pharaoh_!" The woman, at least it sounded like a woman, said, before cackling.

Yami held a hand above his mouth, narrowing his eyes. "Not only can I see those sand worms," He muttered to himself. "I can barely see my friends!"

Joey stumbled back. "Eh?! Where did everybody go?" He then noticed a Medusa Worm behind him, going down like it was going to eat him whole. "Flame Swordsman, quick!"-Then Flame Swordsman shot fire at the worm, which made it burst into pieces. Joey sighed in relief.-"Wow, that was too close."

"This sand storm is ridiculous." Tristan muttered. "Is anyone out there or what?"-There was a growl and Tristan saw a suspicious figure, in reality it was really the Flame Swordsman. Tristan pointed at the 'suspicious' figure.-"Thunder Kid, attack!"

From Joey's side, he saw a 'suspicious' figure after hearing a roar like sound and pointed at it. "I hear ya, ya freak!" He shouted, pointing a the 'suspicious' figure, once again in reality was Thunder Kid.

Fire and electricity passed each other and hit their targets. The electricity hit Flames Swordsman head on, making Joey wince, holding his chest. The fire grazed Thunder Kid's back, making Tristan cringe.

"Tristan, what's the deal?!" Joey shouted out through gritted teeth.

"I thought you were the enemy!" Tristan yelled back through gritted teeth as well.

Tea looked around frantically, then saw a 'suspicious' figure herself. (Who was actually - what a minute, can you guess? No, it was Percy's monster, Poseidon.) After hearing a growl, Tea yelped an order for an attack, pointing at the creature. "Dark Witch, attack!"

A ray of light shot and hit Poseidon's back, knocking him down on one knee. Percy cried out, arching her back and got down on a knee as well. "What in the_ Hades_, Tea?!" Percy screamed through her pain, holding her sides.

Tea panicked, hearing Percy's cry and yell. "Sorry! I thought-I thought you were a worm!"

"Everyone, listen to me!" Yami shouted out, his voice sounding closer to Percy than the others. "Hold your fire or else we'll destroy each other!"

"That would have been nice to know earlier!" Percy exclaimed, getting onto her feet after the pain had died down.

"_The sand shall swallow you all_!" The woman cackled, the sand swirling more violently until they gang couldn't even see their own monsters.

"If you have something to say, say it to my face!" Yami yelled out, dodging an attack from the worms gray stuff.

Joey, however, wasn't so lucky. "Hey!" Joey complained as the gray stuff hit his foot. "One of those worms just barfed on me!"

A worm shot the gray stuff at Tristan, hitting his foot as well. "Me too, dude!" Tristan yelled out.

Tea yelled out in disgust as it hurt her arm. "Ugh! Gross! What is this stuff!" She yelped, as it began to spread out on her arm, turning into stone.

"Holy Styx!" Percy exclaimed as it hit her on her hip and began to spread across her stomach, down her legs and up her chest. "It's like instant stone creator or something!"

A Medusa Worm popped up right behind Yami and shot down over him, like it was about to eat him when Dark Magician flew over and grabbed him, flying him upwards. The Dark Magician shot out of the storm into calm air and said to Yami, "Behold, the source of the storm."

In front of him, was a black tornado and cackling filled the air again. "It's a tornado!" Yami gasped.

Yugi appeared, pointing at the tornado. "That's it! Remember what that little girl said?"

**Flashback!**

_The little girl opened her eyes. "Yes," She said, expressionless. "as we've learned from our last visitor, the answer lies within the eye of the storm."_

**Flashback end!**

Yami nodded slightly. "You're right." He agreed, then looked at his most trusted monster. "Dark Magician, let's go!"

The Dark Magician shot downwards and dropped Yami down a few feet from the ground. Yami gasped as he saw the Flame Swordsman almost turned to stone. "We must get to the eye of the storm before everyone turns to stone!"

"We've all been slobbered on by those worms so it's up to you!" Joey said to him.

Yami jumped backwards as a string the "instant stone" stuff shot at him. "Dark Magic Attack!" Yami ordered and Dark Magician launched in the air, let out a yell and did the said attack. Dark Magician floated on the ground and Yami told him, "Nice work. But I can't afford to lose you, so Dark Magician, return to me!"

The Dark Magician glowed and shot into the device of Yami's arm. The device popped out a capsule which he slid back into his belt and began running in the direction of the tornado. Medusa Worms came out of the sand constantly shooting the gray stuff at him, but missing each time. Must be bad aiming.

"_You'll never find me_!" The woman sneered. A Medusa Worms shot at him and Yami jumped out of the way, landing on his side to dodge one. Yami quickly pushed himself up and began running again, avoiding another attack. "_Pharaoh, turn back_~!" The woman sang-songed, laughing loudly as Yami tripped against the force of the wind and landed on his knees.

Yami panted, trying to gather his strength when Yugi appeared beside him. "We're almost there, don't give up!" Yugi encouraged.

"It's too strong!" Yami panted back.

"Remember, the eye of the storm is always calm, so we just have to get inside." Yugi reminded, staring at the black tornado in front of them.

"Yes, but I can barely stand." Yami said back, licking his dry lips.

"You can do this!" Yugi encouraged before disappearing.

Yami picked himself up and held a hand in front of his eyes, pushing himself against the harsh, strong winds. Another shrill cackle filled the air and a figure on a broom it looked like formed in the tornado. "Yugi, I see something!" Yami said, before mumbling as he body strength began to leave him. "Come on, just a little closer.." Yami was almost half way up to his knee in sand before he stumbled and fell forwards, his strength failing him.

"He who draws near." A male voice said, making Yami's eyes shoot open. "The secret in this trail now rests within the sacred armor you now wield."

Yami got to his feet, alarmed. "Who goes there?! Are you the whispering voice?!"

"I am here to guide you." The man answered.

"Then, tell me what to do." Yami pleaded. "I need help, please, sir."

"Merge with your must trusted creature to become the Dark Warrior." The man answered, and the Millennium Puzzle began to glow. When, the glow died down, Yami was on his feet in the sand storm.

"Very well," Yami said out loud, slipping the Dark Magician capsule out of his belt. The device opened and right before Yami put in the capsule, he thought to himself: If my instincts are correct, I know what I have to do.

He slipped the capsule in and said. "And now, Dark Magician, show yourself!"-The device fired and Dark Magician appeared. The Eye of Horus appeared on Yami's forehead and he threw his arms out on either side of him.-"Join with me to become one! Activate, Duel Armor!"-Dark Magician floated, sort of anyway, down to Yami and a bright light appeared when they connected. The Dark Magician armor appeared on him, just like he was wearing it, but different. (See, title picture.)

Yami spun his staff. "Now, it's time to silence that evil voice!"

"Then come and get me, Pharaoh !" The woman sneered.

"Here goes," Yami muttered, as the armored wings on his back spread out, ready for flight. Yami took of into the sky, bouncing off four worms as they got in front of him. Yami landed down on the ground and from behind him, the four Medusa Worms burst into pieces.

"Alright, Yugi, the time as come." Yami told him as Yugi appeared behind him, from the other side, it looked Dark Magician was next to him as well.

"Right, now let's go into the eye of the storm." Yugi said and in sync all three of them nodded.

Yami had like a purple - violet, like his eyes - aura around him as he launched forward and flew straight into the tornado. Inside, was a woman with green hair, very pale skin, blood-red eyes and lips. She cackled when she saw him, liking her new challenge.

"So, you're the voice that whispers in the wind!" Yami accused, which she smirked at, confirming his thoughts. "Very well then, prepared to be silenced!"

Yami flew upwards to her, which made her flew backwards on her broom - yes, her broom - and thrust a hand out. "_Demons, strike him down_!" She shrieked. Four people, well sort of like people, formed out of the black sand and came at Yami , which made him only slice them in half. Yami flew faster towards her, which made her fly more high and thrust her hand out again. A giant hand formed in front of her and caught Yami in its giant fist. The woman cackled gleefully, then Yami grunted from inside of the hand, making her lose her smirk.

Yami burst out of the hand, destroying it in the process. The woman squeaked, in shock or fear, it was hard to tell. "Never again shall you utter a sound!" Yami shouted, twirling his staff. "Farewell!" He shot out a Dark Magic Attack from his staff, making everything look negative for a couple of seconds before the witch burst into pieces.

The tornado faded, literally faded, into nothing and the stone began to disappear from the gang's bodies. "We're free!" Joey said happily.

"I'm glad that's over because 'stone' was not a good look for me." Tea commented as the last bit of stone disappeared from her body.

Percy licked her lips, stretching out. "Man, that's the third time I have or almost become stone!" She complained.

Grandpa walked up to them. "Well, it's good to see the storm has blown over." He commented.

"Yeah," Tristan agreed, dryly. "Now all I need is the feeling back in my legs."

Then a thought struck down on Percy, hard. "Uh, hey guys." She spoke quietly, but they all still heard her. "Has anyone seen Ya-Yugi?" She corrected herself.

Joey cupped his hands around his mouth. "Hey, Yugi?!"

Then, everyone caught sight of a person - Yami. Yami was still in the Dark Magician armor he got from when he merged with Dark Magician. Everyone raced towards him and Percy blinked, shocked. She would never admit it out loud, but Holy Hades! He looked.. hot.

"Whoa," Joey muttered. "nice get-up."

"Yeah," Tristan agreed. "how'd you get those threads?"

"I merged with Dark Magician." Yami answered, looking at his palm.

"How did you figure how to do that?" Joey asked and Percy licked her dry lips again, not saying anything. She was certain if she tried to say anything she would make a fool of herself or accidentally let her thoughts on how Yami looked right now slip. No chance she was letting that happen.

Yami put his hand down, and look down at them, his eyes lingering on Percy, who blushed lightly and avoided his eyes. "I was guided by a man wearing a mask, at least, I was almost sure he was in there with me."

"Knowing this place, I'm sure he was." Tea commented, shaking her head.

"So," Joey said, smiling amused. "you think this masked man has some cool armor for me too?"

It was then that the armor on Yami's body glowed and evaporated off and Yami fell to his knees, exhausted.

Percy raced forward, flipping him over onto his back and pulling him up onto her lap. She brushed some bangs out of his face gently. "Yami.." She muttered, checking him over.

"Say something, Yugi." Tea pleaded from Percy's left.

"You okay, pal?" Joey said, kneeling on Yami's other side.

"He's exhausted." Percy said quietly, licking her dry lips once again.

"Percy's right," Yugi said, appearing in front of him. "Why don't you get some rest and let me take it from here?"

Yami didn't reply, just kept his eyes shut. The Millennium Puzzle glowed faintly and Yugi struggled to open his eyes. Percy grinned, hugging him. Yugi widened his eyes, startled by the hug but wrapped his arms around her. "What have I told you and the pharaoh about scaring me?" She hissed in his ear.

Yugi laughed weakly. "Sorry, I'll be sure to remind him." He said back, in a low voice so the others couldn't here.

When they let go, Percy a bit reluctant, Yugi looked at the others. "Wow, I didn't realize it at the time but I guess that battle really took its tole on me, guys."

Percy scoffed. "That's an understatement." She crossed her arms. "People don't just collapse, Yugi."

Grandpa ignored that. "Yes, and I think activating that armor drained more energy than we realized."

Tristan looked around. "Hey, it just me or did that village somehow evaporate into thin air?" He asked and the others looked around, seeing the village no where in sight.

Tea blinked as one of the five sides of the amulet lit up to a pink/red. "Huh?" She mumbled, looking at the pendent. "That's weird. One of these five shapes on this pendent just lit up."

Percy observed it, then noticed something. "Oh! Now I know why that little girl gave it too you, Tea." Percy grinned and Tea blinked at her, confused. "The lit up shape has the same color as your jacket! It matches your outfit!"

Tea rolled her eyes, but smiled back anyway.

The ground began to shake and something shot out of the sand. "Not another worm!" Joey groaned.

The sand fell to reveal a giant set of doors, like an elevator. "Nope," Tristan said to him. "It looks more like a giant elevator."

"And if I had to guess, I would say it was here to take us to the second trial." Yugi said.

"Guess that means we passed the first one, huh?" Tristan asked.

"That would explain why jewel around my neck started glowing." Tea muttered to herself.

"Alright guys," Yugi said, stepping forward. "It's time to move onto Level Two!"

The doors swung open and revealed a bright light. All at once, the gang began to walk into the light. "Whoever designed this game had a thing for walking into bright lights." Joey commented.

"Got to admit," Percy said. "It is dramatic."

* * *

The first thing they see? The sun. Apollo, in Percy's case.

"Oh, ow!" Percy yelped, covering her eyes. "_Di immortales, Apollo_!"

"Aw, man." Joey groaned, covering his eyes. "Someone want to tell me where the suns burning holes in my retinas?"

"It is a bit bright." Grandpa admitted.

"Guess that's part of our next challenge." Tristan said and a strong wind blew, making everyone lean to the side, Yugi stumbling into Percy, who let out a squeak in surprise.

"Ah! Not another tornado!" Joey complained, turning around. Then his eyes widened in shock, seeing clouds. "Aren't clouds usually in the sky?!"

"Not in this world, I guess." Tristan said.

Percy felt a bit sick, but nothing she couldn't handle. "Looks like we were transported to a floating island." She groaned.

"Any idea on we're supposed to be getting off this thing?!" Joey asked, looking down fearfully.

"I assume by passing the test." Tea said.

Yugi let out a moan, and collapsed onto Percy, who stumbled onto her knees at the sudden weight. "Y-Yugi!" She yelped, turning him over and holding him.

The others turned quickly and rushed over. "You alright, pal?" Joey asked, kneeling beside Percy.

"He needs a doctor!" Grandpa shouted.

Tristan got an idea. "We have something better than a doctor."

"We do?" Percy asked, brushing a bang out off Yugi's closed eyes and looking at Tristan.

Tea smiled, catching onto what Tristan was talking about. "Of course!"

* * *

The gang had carried Yugi into a cave they found Joey propped Joey up as Tea summoned Happy Lover and had him shoot his hearts at him. Percy bit her lip as they stopped, looking at him.

"You must have felt something, eh, pal?" Joey asked, looking at him.

Yugi opened his eyes and smiled weakly. "As matter as a fact, I feel like a new man." He said and looked at Tea. "Thanks, Tea. Aside from the throbbing muscles and migraine headache, I think I'm cured." He sat up, sitting upwards by himself, wincing quietly.

Percy glared at him. "I don't care what you say, you're resting." She ordered, pushing him down a little.

He smiled at her weakly, laying his hand on hers. "I appreciate the concern." He said. "But, believe me, I know when I need to take it easy and this is not one of those times. Now, let's g-" He tried to sit up but groaned and fell back, Percy quickly reacting and laying him down gently on a pillow Grandpa had packed. He was knocked out cold.

"Poor guys sleeping like a baby." Tristan muttered, and Percy swallowed, worried.

"I can't say that I blame him." Grandpa said. "He single-handedly cleared the last level."

Percy nodded in agreement. "Plus, that armor probably drains more energy out of him than we realize." She added, tapping her leg nervously.

"Then I say this is our chance to pay Yugi back while he gets some rest." Joey said, looking down at Yugi determinately.

Percy looked at him, shocked. "But, Blondey-"

"No 'but's, Shorty." Joey interrupted, looking at her sternly. "We can't afford to waste anymore time."

Tea nodded in agreement. "You're right, Joey."

"Yugi sits this one out." Tristan said in agreement.

"It's the only way." Joey said, then broke eye contact with Percy and looked at him. "Rest up, pal."

There was a bright light and they all shielded their eyes. "What's the deal?" Tristan muttered as the light shot out of the cave and formed another scroll.

They all ran out side, just in time to see the scroll float to the ground. "Another special delivery." Joey said, unrolling it and gave it Grandpa. "Why don't you do the honors, Gramps."

"As if someone else can." Tristan retorted.

Percy raised her hand. "I could," She said and they all looked at her. "If I felt like getting a migraine from my dyslexia." She finished with a sheepish smile. They all shook their heads.

"It says, 'Once a day the unbreakable stone appears in the Valley of Light.'" Grandpa read.

Percy crossed her arms and tilted her head back. "Great, another riddle." She muttered, annoyed.

"'To achieve the impossible, fight with a power that's greater than physical might.'" Grandpa finished, then looked at the others. "Looks like we have quite the challenge ahead."

"Nah," Joey smirked cockily. "This sounds like it's going to be a piece of cake! Ready, guys?"

"**Yeah**!" Tea and Tristan cheered.

Percy glanced back at the cave, shifting from one foot to the other. "Shorty?" Joey asked and she looked back at him. "You're worried about Yugi, aren't you?"

Percy widened her eyes at him, but didn't say anything.

"Why don't you stay here and keep an eye on him, while we go and check this thing out?" Joey asked, smiling at her.

Percy looked at the rest of them, before flickering her sea-green orbs back at him. "Are you sure about this?" She asked cautiously.

Joey nodded, his eyes soft at her. Percy smiled back at him. "Good luck." She said, folding her hands behind her back.

Joey smiled cockily. "Please," He scoffed. "with me leading this group, we don't need luck!"

"No," Grandpa agreed. "we need prayers and plenty of them."

Tea and Tristan nodded in agreement, smiling amused at the Joey. "Let's go!" They said in unison.

"Gentlemen,-"

Tea coughed, shooting a glare at Joey.

"-And _lady_, start your engines!" He finished, smiling sheepishly at Tea.

When they were out of sight, Percy rushed into the cave. "Oh, Yugi." She muttered, sitting next to him and grabbing his hand. She fixed the blanket that was sliding off on him and sat with her back against the wall, her knees up and her arms wrapped around them. She looked at Yugi, who was in the middle of the cave. She slide Riptide out her pocket and uncapped, smiling at her most trusted weapon. She twirled it, then capped it, sliding it in her pocket.

She leaned her head back, her eyes fluttering closed unwillingly. Boy, she was tired too. Maybe a little shut-eye wouldn't hurt.

She felt herself slip from conscious and into a sleep.

That.. That was a mistake.

* * *

"Hello?" Joey called over the edge of the valley and it echoed back to him. "Did you hear that? Somebody's down there!"

"Dude, that was you!" Tristan said, exasperated and Tea sweatdropped putting a hand to her forehead.

Joey looked at him, annoyed. "What are you talking about? I'm right here!"

Grandpa rubbed his beard. "That's the problem." He said. "We're up here when he really should be down there."

The started to scale down the valley side and Grandpa mumbled, "I'm getting too old for this."

Joey jumped down, Tea following him they both looked up. "With all due respect, Mr. Moto." Tea began. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

"It's the only valley for miles." Grandpa answered her.

"Well, maybe you read that riddle wrong or something." Tristan suggested.

Joey turned to them. "I hate to have to agree with Tristan, but according you, we have to find the Valley of Light. And this place is so dark I can barely see two feet in front of me!"

As if on que, a bright light filled the valley and they all covered there eyes. "This is all starting to make sense now." Grandpa muttered.

"It is?" Joey asked, looking at him along with Tea and Tristan.

"The message read, 'Once a day the unbreakable stone appears in the Valley of Light.' And is only bright in here when the suns over head, which means this valley becomes the Valley of Light once a day!"

"So where's this unbreakable stone?" Tea asked.

"It's right there." Joey answered pointing at a large rock across the valley. "So now that we've found it, what are we supposed to do?"

As they walked to the unbreakable stone, a figure formed out of the light. When they got to the stone they little glass man, thing dropped down in front of them.

"Puny little dude, isn't he?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah?" Joey asked, stepping in front of Tea and Grandpa. "He's about to become even punier! Once I cut him down to size, that is."-Joey loaded his Flame Swordsman into this device, which shot out a light instantly.-"Go, Flame Swordsman!"

"Thunder Kid, Shock Blast!" Tristan ordered after he called out Thunder Kid. Thunder Kid went out with its attack, hitting the little dude straight on. Flame Swordsman swung his sword and fire shot out from the sword, knocking the dude to the ground with a THUD.

"Oh yeah!" Tristan cheered.

"That runt is down for the count!" Joey smirked.

_Let's hope so_, Grandpa and Tea thought in unison, worried.

"Alright, Flame Swordsman! Crack this walking window pane!" Joey said, running along side his monster, but going ahead of him too. Joey stopped, about a couple feet away from the dude and pointed. "Now, finish him off with Flame Strike!"

"Kinda hard to do with you in the way!" Tristan called and Tea sweatdropped.

"Only you could screw this up." Tea groaned, burying her face in her hand in exasperation.

"Come on, he's made of glass." Tristan mumbled, sweatdropping.

The dude put his.. hand things on Joey's shoulders, which made him panick and punch him. Joey raced back and grinned, "I cracked his jaw!"

"So what?!" Tristan asked.

"I weakened him!" Joey defended himself.

Tristan brushed beside him, cracking his knuckles. "Big deal, I show you how it's really done." He said, cocky.

Joey ran in front of him, blocking him with his elbow. "Oh, no you don't." Joey said. "This guy's mine!"

Tristan grabbed his shoulder. "We've already seen what you can do, now leave it to a real man."

Joey brushed his hand off, glaring. "Oh, so I do all the work and you step in and take all the glory?"

By now, Tea and Grandpa had their arms folded and had anime angry marks on the side of their heads. "Oh, so you think blocking your own attack is doing all the work?" Tristan retorted.

Grandpa had enough. "YOU'RE ON THE SAME TEAM!" He shouted. "NOW START ACTING LIKE IT!"

Tristan and Joey smiled sheepishly and got into stance. "Right!" They said in unison. "Three!" And right before their monsters could attack, the sun appeared and blinded them all.

"Help, I'm blind!" Joey complained.

"Me too!" Grandpa groaned.

"Me three!" Tea shouted, closing her eyes.

"The sun's way too strong." Tristan shouted.

"It must be directly over head." Grandpa concluded as the little dude raised his arms in the air. The Dude's, as I shall now call him, body shined rainbow colors and fired a pure white blast out of his middle.

"Block that blast!" Joey ordered, which Flame Swordsman did.

Dude fired again and Thunder Kid yelped, jumping out of the way.

"I should have guessed this!" Grandpa shouted, looking at Dude interested slightly.

"Guessed what?" Tea asked, Dude fired again and they all dived behind rocks in different directions.

"That creature is able to absorb the sun's light and focus it into a laser beam." Grandpa explained. "And remember, this island is floating above the clouds, which means the suns rays are extremely intense here, giving him more power."

"What's our plan?" Joey asked, making a fist.

Tristan sweatdropped. "Scream for Yugi?"

A blast of the energy hit Tristan and Joey's rock, making it crumble into little pieces, while they jumped out of way. The rock Tea and Grandpa was behind was fired at and they were thrown forwards, landing on their knees and rubbing their heads.

"Are you alright?" Joey called.

Neither of them answered, just rubbed their heads, groaning quietly.

Dude began to fire again. "Mr. Moto, Tea, stay down!" He called. "Thunder Kid, attack!" Thunder Kid sort of tackling motion, which meant making the blast hit the edge of the valley than Tea and Grandpa.

"Tristan, why don't you and your little shock jock work on cracking that stone while I work on glass face?" Joey asked, helping Tea and Grandpa to a safe place.

"You can't fight that thing alone!" Tristan denied.

"This is no time to argue! Now, Flame Swordsman, attack!" Joey ordered, but the attack didn't follow through because they were all dodging an attack from Dude.

"We don't have that much time." Tristan mumbled before dropping to the ground, dodging an attack from Dude. They got back up, looking at the unbreakable stone. "Close call, a few seconds later and that beam would have put a whole in me instead of that stone."-Tristan blinked.-"Wait a sec, it put a whole in the stone. This might work, just do what I do."

Meanwhile, Tea, Grandpa and Joey were all running for their lives, avoiding beams of pure white light from Dude.

"Hey, Chandelier Boy!" Tristan shouted out, and Dude looked at him. Tristan was right in front of the stone, his arms spread out and Thunder Kid in front of him, copying his position. "Let's see how good your aim is, give me your best shot, punk!"

Dude turned his body towards him, raised his hands in the air, went rainbow and fired a blast at them, which they dodged before going right back where they were in the beginning. "Can't you do anything better than that?" Tristan taunted, before leaning down and pulling down on the bottom his eye lid, sticking out his tongue.

Dude got an anime angry mark before firing again. Tristan and Thunder Kid dodged, before going back in place. "You're pathetic, dude." Tristan told him, grinning.

"That doesn't exactly look productive, Tristan." Joey called, glaring at him.

"Or safe." Tea added quietly, worried for her friend.

"I hear your grandma's a china cabinet!" Tristan called. Dude got another anime angry mark before firing rapidly. Attack, dodge. Attack, dodge. Attack, dodge. Attack, dodge!

"He's stuck between a blast and a hard place!" Joey muttered, annoyed.

"Just one zap and he's done." Grandpa mumbled.

* * *

**Percy's dream, well more memory actually.**

_"The Hunters!" Annabeth's voice rang out, but it was younger._

_I wiped around, seeing my fourteen year-old me, Annabeth and Thalia._

_From next to younger me, Past Thalia muttered, "Oh, wonderful."_

_Then, she stepped forward. Oh, Zoë, how I missed her. "Permission to kill, my lady?" She asked, keeping her eyes focused on the manticore._

_The said monster wailed. "This is not fair! Direct interference! It is against the Ancient Laws."_

_"Not so," Past Artemis said. "The hunting of all the wild beasts is within my sphere. And you, foul creature, are a wild beast."-Past Artemis looked at Past Zoë. "Zoë, permission granted."_

_The manticore growled. "If I cannot have these alive, I shall have them dead!"_

_The manticore lunched at Past Thalia and me, knowing they were weak and dazed._

_"No!" Past Annabeth yelled, charging at the monster._

_"Get back, half-blood!" Past Zoë said. "Get out of the line of fire!"_

_But Past Annabeth leaped onto the monster's back and drove her knife into his man. The manticore howled, turning in circles with his tail as Past Annabeth hung on for dear life._

_"Fire!" Past Zoë ordered._

_"No!" Past me screamed._

_But the Past Hunters let their arrows fly. The first caught the manticore in the neck. Another hit his chest. THe manticore staggered backward, wailing, "This is not the end, Huntress! You shall pay!"_

_And before anyone could react, the monster, with Past Annabeth still on his back, leaped over the cliff and tumbled into the darkness._

_"Annabeth!" Past me yelled._

**It echoed around me as the scene changed.**

_A fourteen year old me stood in front of Past Artemis, who was baring the weight of the sky._

_"The sky," Past me told Past Artemis. "Give it to me."_

_"No, girl." Past Artemis said. "You don't know what you're asking. It will crush you!"_

_"Annabeth took it!" Past me retorted._

_"She barely survived. She had the spirit of a true huntress. While you do as well, you will not last so long."_

_"I'll die anyway," Past me said. "Give me the weight of the sky!"_

**That also echoed around me, and the scene changed once again.**

_"Run, Nico!" Past me yelled. "Get help!"_

_"No!" Past Nico pressed his hands to his ears and I would have done the same with my eyes, if I could move._

_Past me slashed, whirled, blocked, jabbed but the past zombies kept advancing._

_"No!" Past Nico shouted louder. "_Go away_!"_

_The ground rumbled beneath us. The past skeletons froze. Past me rolled out of the way just as a crack opened at the feet of the past four warriors. The ground ripped apart like a snapping mouth, just as I remembered it. Flames erupted from teh fissure, and the earth swallowed the skeletons in one loud CRUNCH!_

_Silence._

_In the place where the skeletons had stood, a twenty foot-long scare wove across the marble floor of the pavilion. Otherwise there was no sign of the warriors._

_Awestruck, Past me looked at Past Nico. "How did you-"_

_"Go away!" Past Nico yelled. "I hate you! I wish you were dead!"_

Percy shot upwards, gasping for air. She took a couple of deep breaths, calming herself. She licked her dry lips, and crawled over to Yugi. She brushed his bangs away from his forehead, which felt a little hot. Percy walked out of the cave and took out her water canteen. She took a long drink of water, feeling herself go back to normal. She just had to have that dream, she shook it off and pulled out some cloth from her carry on and folded it together. She poured the water onto it and noticed something.

"Oh, come on." She muttered, placing the canteen and cloth to her side and walking over and picking up the left behind scroll. "You've got to be kidding.. They left the instructions."

"What instructions?" A voice rang out, making Percy jump, and bring out Riptide in one swift movement and whirl around to face the speaker. Percy relaxed, seeing Yugi up at the entrance of the cave.

"Hades, you scared me!" She sighed, capping Riptide and slipping it in her pocket. "Don't do that! And-Wait, why are you up?! You should be resting!" She rushed over to him.

Yugi laughed lightly, holding up a hand. "I'm fine, Percy! All I needed was some rest!" He insisted, smiling softly at his girlfriend. Then he noticed something. "Hey, where is everybody?"

Percy eyed him warily, not convinced but reluctantly handed him the scroll. "Alright, but here." She said as he took the scroll. "And doing, whatever this thing says. Any idea what it does say?"

Yugi scanned his eyes over it then shook his head. "Not a word, but I know someone that does!" Yugi grinned at her, and the Millennium Puzzle glowed and Yami took control.

He smiled at Percy, then looked down at the scroll. "'The Trial of Light and Shadows. Once a day the unbreakable stone appears in the Valley of Light. To achieve the impossible, fight with a power that's greater than physical might.'"

Yugi appeared in next to him. "So, any idea what that means, Pharaoh?" Yugi asked.

Yami's eyes flickered to him. "This is only half of the riddle." Yami told him and Percy blinked.

"Eh? What?" She asked, and Yami looked at her. "It's called 'The Trial of Light and Shadows' and yet this message speaks only of light, so there must be more."

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, but where."

"The second half must be hidden somewhere on this page." Yami muttered.

Percy wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. "Why don't we think about this in the shade? Before Apollo causes me to pass out." She muttered, licking her dry lips once again.

Yami gasped, looking at Percy happily. "Percy, you're a genius! You solved it!" Yugi chuckled from next to him, smiling happily at her.

Yami rushed back inside and Percy blinked before running in after him. "Er, not that I don't appearicate the compliment, but could you explain to me how I am a genius? I mean, all I did was complain about Apollo."

Yami smiled at her. "That's not all you did." Yami said before undoing the scroll, and the lettering on the page glowed and changed. "You suggested we read this in the shade which revealed the hidden piece."

Percy blinked at the changed symbols, which began to swirl around, making her quickly look away. "Yep, I'm going to say the letters changed."

Yami looked down at her. "Yes," He agreed. "Out there, only the message of Light could be seen, but blocking the sun revealed the message of the Shadows."

Percy nodded slowly. "So, er, what's it say?"

Yami looked over it and widened his eyes. "Oh-no, our friends might be in trouble!" He began to head out of the cave and Percy got in front of him, glaring.

"Ah, no!" She glared. "You're not going anywhere. You're staying right here and I'll go. You, sir, need more rest."

Yami looked at her. "Percy, I'm fine."

Percy got a mini anime angry mark. "Collapsing from exhuastion is not 'fine', Yami." She retorted, eyeing him.

Yami stepped forward, grabbed Percy's wrist and yanked her gently to him. Percy widened her eyes as he did so. Once she was close enough, he pushed his lips down on her, a bit rough. He was showing her that he was fine and she needed to let him go with her. Percy's eyes fluttered closed as she kissed him back, understanding the message. Yami grabbed her waist, pulling her closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with the hairs on his neck. Yami pulled away, panting and leaned his forehead against hers, looking deeply within her sea-green orbs. "I'm fine, Percy." He insisted, still breathless.

Percy swallowed and nodded weakly. "Fine, but if you collapse again, so help me, I will show you what it feels like to be on the wrong of Riptide, understand me? That goes for Yugi as well."

Yami smirked at her slightly. "Yes ma'am, we understand."

Percy detached herself from him and shoved him playfully on the shoulder. "Watch it, Pharaoh. I won't hesitate to kick your royal Egyptian hide."

So, together they set out to find that valley.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dude fired another attack, grazing Thunder Kid on the shoulder as they dodged. Tristan cried out, holding his shoulder.

"Tristan!" Joey shouted, standing up and out of his hiding place.

"Stay back!" Tristan yelped.

"Why?"

Tristan looked at the rock, which had a good-sized hole in it. "Because we're almost there."

"You're delirious, aren't you?" Joey demanded.

"Look, man." Tristan said to Joey. "I need you to do something."

"What?" Joey asked.

"Take your index finger and put it below your eye." Tristan commanded.

Joey blinked then did as he was told. "Like this?"

"Now, pull down!" Tristan ordered.

Joey did so. "Yeah, now what?"

"Great job," Tristan told him as an annoyed/angry Dude turned to Joey. "You're officially a distraction."

"How do I let you talk me into these things?" Joey asked, it was rhetorical. Then he dodged about four blasts from Dude, running away, and still dodging.

"Thanks, dude! Just keep on doing what you're doing!" Tristan called then turned to the stone. "As for us, old pal. Alright, let's finish what we started. Attack!"-Thunder Kid attacked exactly where the whole was, making it bigger. The whole rock began to crack.-"Nice it's working!"-The rock burst into little rocks.-"Yeah~!"

"Well done, T!" Joey shouted.

"Great job, Tristan!" Tea smiled.

"Thanks, guys." Tristan said, holding up a thumbs up. "I told ya it was under control. I knew that if I could get that walking science experiment to put some cracks in that rock, my Thunder Kid and I could easily handle the rest."

"Brilliant!" Grandpa nodded.

"Hey, thanks!" He smiled, placing a hand behind his head. "Don't forget talented and charming!"

Joey walked up to him. "And not to mention really funny, but hey! Looks aren't everything right?"

"Watch it, Wheeler!" Tristan growled, an anime angry mark on the side of his head.

Joey laughed and Dude began spazzing out, furious. Joey cleared his throat, "We'll have to continue this later." He said, a bit awkward at first. "Looks like our friend has his glass undies' in a bunch."

Tristan looked at a large rock Thunder Kid was next to too. "Then let's put him out of his misery."

So, Tristan, Joey and Thunder Kid picked up the rock and began running towards Dude, who began firing at the rock, only for the blast to bounce harmlessly off. "Wow, hey!" Joey said, still running. "Two good ideas in one day, that's a new personal record for you! Now, Flame Swordsman, sick 'em!"

Flame Swordsman let out a yell and shot fire at Dude, who spazzed out before bursting into pieces.

"Awesome!" Tea cheered, clapping her hands together.

"We passed the test!" Tristan grinned.

From behind them, a large rock burst into little pieces, catching the others attention. The turned around to face the new creature, gasping.

* * *

Yami and Percy were scaling along the valley, Percy behind Yami. She was fingering Riptide nervously as she walked, throwing it up and catching it every once and awhile. "According to the riddle," Yami told her, and she looked at him interested. "Once the creature of light is defeated, a new more dangerous creature is born."

Percy bit the inside of her cheek. "We gotta find them, and preferably _before_ that happens." She said back.

Yami suddenly stopped and Percy blinked, stopping herself from running into him. His eyes flickered back at her, "Too late." He told her and Percy looked down, seeing a dark figure with two old swords.

From below them, Tristan glared at the new comer. "What's the deal? I thought we cleared this challenge!"

"You thought wrong." Grandpa answered and Tea stepped back, afraid.

"What do you know?" Joey said, blinking. "Maybe he's here to congratulate us."

The figure turned swiftly to them and lunged, slamming down his swords on the ground, making them all dodge in time. Tea landed on her side and glared at Joey, "Or not!"

Flame Swordsman ran over, swinging is sword, which the monster caught easily between his two swords. Thunder Kid sent out a shock blast which was deflected from the swords as well.

"Eh?!" Joey shouted, wide-eyed.

"No way!" Tristan exclaimed.

The figure thrusted his first sword out and a dark whirl wind hit Flame Swordsman and Thunder Kid, making Tristan and Joey cry out.

"Boys fall back!" Grandpa ordered. "This thing can't be stopped by your capsule monsters!"

The figure slammed the same sword on the ground and the whirl wind began chasing them, and they were running away pretty fast.

Percy and Yami finally got down in the valley, only to see they were being attacked. Percy threw her hands up in the air, "Gods, of _course_ they are being attack!" The sarcasm was strong but she meant it, even after the string of curses she murmured under her breath after that statement. She meant those too.

Yami slipped his Dark Magician capsule out of his belt and loaded it into the device. "Load capsule, now fire! Come forth, Dark Magician!" He said before Percy could react. The Eye of Horus appeared on his forehead and he through his arms out and Percy stepped back, shocked. "Activate Duel Armor!"

Normally, Percy would go nuts for him doing this. But she will let this one slid, because she already gave him a warning, Yugi too. If either one of them goes unconscious, much less both of them, they will meet the wrong end of Riptide.

Percy looked away as soon as he was done merging with Dark Magician, a blush creeping up her neck. Gods, why did he have to look freaking hot?!

Yami burst into the valley, destroying a rock in the process, catching everyone's attention. "Yugi!" Joey exclaimed.

"Let the final phaze of this trial begin!" Yami said, then let out a warrior cry and they both charged towards each other. Percy clinched her fists when Yami blocked the figures attack with both swords, and pushed it backwards. Yami pushed his staff out. "Dark Magic Attack!" The attack carried out and the figure slid backwards, defeated. There was a faint glowing at the altar where the unbreakable stone was once before.

Joey pointed at the figure. "Flame Swordsman, end this now!" Joey ordered, and Flame Swordsman swung his sword.

"Wait!" Yami interrupted, blocking the attack. "Don't!"

Percy blinked. "Um?"

"That's weird." Tea commented.

"Why'd he stop it?" Tristan wondered.

"Don't we have to defeat that thing to clear this level?" Joey asked.

"No, see for yourselves." Yami answered.

The faint glowing shined brighter and a chest was visible, making Tea blink. "Hey, guys, look. What's with that box?" She asked, looking at him.

Yami pushed Flame Swordsman sword down and Dark Magician's armor glowed and evaporated off his body, making Percy sigh in relief slightly. "The second part of that riddle explains it all." Yami replied, his eyes looking over everyone, eyes lingering on Percy who blushed again at his gaze. "We already passed."

Tea, Tristan, Joey and Grandpa gasped. "There was more?" Grandpa asked, bewildered.

"That's right," Yami said, looking at him. "The part you read only explained the first part of the challenge, but exposed to the darkness, the rest of the message appeared. And this final piece of the puzzle was necessary to solve it. The riddle continued as follows, 'When light is extinguished, the true test begins. For a creature a darkness it brings, but only the righteous and peaceful shall pass and receive the blessing of wings.'"-By now, the others were next to him, Percy included. Yami opened the chest, revealing beautiful white wings to strap on your back.-"Only this treasure chest appeared, the monster was no longer a threat. So, I stopped Joey's attack, thus proving we were righteous and peaceful."

"Well played, my young friend." A voice rang out, and every turned around frantically.

"Who's there?!" Yami demanded.

It was the same man who Yami saw in the last trial and told him to use the Duel Armor. He wore a dark green turban, and a warrior helmet that was used in either the Roman or Greeks. Both maybe, Percy couldn't remember. But she felt like she knew him. "This trial was a test of your character," The man said, and Percy narrowed her eyes. "had you gone on with the attack against the dark creature, you would have failed. But by choosing the higher path, you have proved your worth once again."

Yami stepped forward. "Who are you and why do you know so much about this place?" Yami demanded.

"My name is of no concern, Pharaoh." The man answered, calmly. "But I assure you I am here as a friend. I oversee these trials. Congratulations, you have completed Level 2."

The amulet around Tea's neck shined on the second space and Tea picked it up. "He's right, you guys." She confirmed. "The second piece of the amulet lit up."

"The trials now remain, and the most difficult are yet to come." The man said, before turning and beginning to walk away.

Percy stepped forward, next to Yami. "Wait!" She called.

The man stopped, looking at her over his shoulder, his eyes narrowing. "You have a question?"

Percy nodded. "Yes," She said. "what will happen to us - all of us - if we fail?"

"You will be trapped here, until the next warrior comes." He answered, tilting his head ever so slightly.

"And if we pass these trials?" Yami added, narrowing his eyes as well. "What will happen then?"

The man began walk forward, not even glancing behind him. "You would have proven yourself a true king, and the power you deserve shall be yours."

"Wait!" Yami shouted to him. "But I don't want any power!"

"There are all those who do." The man said mysteriously. "And you must claim this power before they do."

* * *

Percy had quickly passed out the wings, all pure white. That is, until she got to the bottom, the last pair that was for her. They were white and black feathered. Not the wings that complete white on one side and pure black on the other designed wings. No, the wings had black and white on both wings and Percy _loved_ them. Soon, they were back where first arrived and everyone had their wing on, well expect Percy. She was a _bit_ of trouble.

Percy grunted, annoyed and failing to slip on the left side of the wing for the _third_ time.

Yugi turned and laughed quietly, seeing her struggle. He walked over and gently grasped her left arm and said softly, "I got it, Percy." He helped slid on the wings with ease and Percy giggled, looking at the wings.

She twirled, trying to get a better look and her raven, messy, black hair flying behind her. Then she stopped, her back to Yugi. Her black hair cascaded down her back in waves, covering the strings that held the wings together. She looked at him over her shoulder, smiling secretly. "So, Yugi, what do you think? Do I look like an angel?" She teased, her sea-green orbs playful.

Yugi turned bright red, stuttering, "A-Ah! P-Percy! Y-You look-I mean-Y-You look-I.. Y-Yes.." He sighed at the end, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

Percy laughed, turning around and walking over to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek tenderly before pulling back, her eyes twinkling. "Thank you, Yugi."

Tristan began hovering in the air, flapping his arms to make him fly and Joey spread his arms out, looking at the white wings. "Looks like we've earned our wings." Joey commented, grinning. "So where are we off to next, guys?"

"I'm assuming that big door way in the sky." Tea said, dryly. Percy squinted at it,_ Wow, way to make me feel dead._ She thought to herself.

"Sounds about right." Joey answered. "So you birdies ready to leave the next or what?"

Tea looked down at Yugi, almost sisterly. "Yugi, are you sure you're well enough to do this?" She asked, concerned.

Yugi smiled. "I've never felt better."

Grandpa nodded, a bit impressed. "I wish I had half gusto (it means energy) you have."

"Look, Yugi." Tristan. "I'm sorry we had to rely on you to bail us out again. I thought for once we could give you a break for always having to save the day. But in the end, I guess we're helpless without you."

"What are you nuts?" Joey asked, grinning. "That was a total group effort back there, Tristan. Did you forget those brilliant ideas you came up with back there, Tristan. Tell 'em, Shorty, Yuge!"

Percy smiled a closed-eyed smile. "Yup!"

"We're a team." Yugi grinned.

"Right!" Grandpa agreed.

"All for one!" Joey started, and jumped, everyone following him. "And one for all!" They all began flying towards the door, grinning. Percy and Yugi laced their hands together, flying next together and smiling at each other, their eyes twinkling.

Mesmerizing sea-green, connecting and falling deep into handsome violet.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the pyramid of Alexander the Great. Professor Alex Brisbane, sat on the steps of the pyramid, eyeing the map ground, an evil smirk on his face.

"It's only a matter of time before the greatest power on Earth belongs to me." He said, chuckling creepily.

* * *

**A/N: I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! I'm so happy I finished part 1~ I can't wait to finish part 2 for y'all to see~ I hope you liked it! Capsule Monsters Part 2 coming out soon~! ~ J.J.**


End file.
